Digging in the Dirt
by Ruth Dedallime
Summary: Alors que Dean veille sur la dépouille de son frère dans une maison délabrée de Cold Oak, un invité surprise bouscule la vie et les convictions du chasseur. Une nouvelle quête commence alors dans le but de ressusciter Sam. Fin de saison 2 alternative. UA Angel Sanctuary.
1. Don't Judge a Book by its cover

**Disclaimer** : Angel Sanctuary et Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. Les associer est entièrement ma faute, en revanche.

Voici ma nouvelle fic, longtemps surnommée "mon crossover sale", parce que oui, il est crade ! Et que c'est pas gentil ce que je fais à Dean... Non, vraiment pas gentil. Il s'agit d'une fic en 14 chapitres, intitulée "Digging in the Dirt", mais aussi "Les Anges débarquent plus tôt que prévu..."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Judge a Book by its cover<strong>

Dean veillait le corps sans vie de Sam dans une maison délabrée de Cold Oak, ville maudite et désertée. Dean n'avait pas su le protéger. N'avait pas su veiller sur lui. Ses efforts avaient été vains, tout comme les espoirs que son père avait placé en lui. Il veillait le corps de son frère et refusait de le brûler, attendant il-ne-savait-quel miracle. Un miracle devait arriver ou alors il le ferait arriver par lui-même... Il existait encore une solution, Dean le savait. Il ne lui suffisait plus que de se lever et d'aller la saisir. D'aller à la croisée des chemins. Pour Sam...

Un crachotement provenant de la vieille radio du salon le tira de ses pensées. Était-ce Bobby qui cherchait à le joindre ? Non, absurde ! Bobby avait son téléphone. Les crachotements se multiplièrent, puis une voix retentit :  
>« Merkebah T2 "Berserker" à Contrôle central : hors de question que je fasse demi-tour ! Je suis maintenant en phase de descente... »<br>D'autres crachotements émergèrent de la radio, brusquement interrompus par une nouvelle voix, furieuse :  
>« Contrôle central à Merkebah "Berserker", vous n'êtes pas autorisés à vous poser. Rentrez immédiatement à Machonon. Je répète : Rentrez immédiatement à Machonon. »<br>« Berserker à Contrôle central : je vous emmerde, bande de tâches ! » reprit la première voix d'un ton sans réplique. « Et je vais me poser dans cette putain de ville, OK ? »

Interloqué, Dean se leva et s'approcha de la radio, maintenant silencieuse. Il tourna à plusieurs reprises les boutons dans l'espoir d'en entendre davantage, mais sans succès. Après avoir vainement tenté de la rallumer, il se rendit compte que le bouton marche ne fonctionnait même pas. Comment avait-elle pu...  
>Une énorme explosion souffla brutalement les fenêtres et envoya Dean valser sur le plancher délabré. Il lui fallut une vingtaine de secondes pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Au vu du bruit, l'explosion avait été très proche, probablement à quelques mètres de la maison où il se trouvait. Il se releva avec précaution, puis, tout en restant hors de vue, jeta un coup d'œil au dehors. Un nuage de poussière s'élevait à la place de la maison d'en face.<br>« Et merde ! Merde de merde ! » jura une voix juvénile, émergeant de la poussière. « J'ai raté mon atterrissage ! Euh... Merkebah "Berserker" à Contrôle central : atterrissage réussi. Compte sur vous pour régler les petits dommages matériels. Euh... Terminé ! »  
>« Merkebah "Berserker", vous n'êtes pas autorisé à vous rendre sur Asshiah ! Rentrez immédiatement, c'est un ordre ! Vous m'entendez, Maître Mik... »<br>« Fais chier ! » fit la voix, accompagnée par le bruit caractéristique du plastique réduit en miettes.

La poussière retombait lentement et Dean aperçut un engin noir, dont les formes rappelaient vaguement un insecte géant, planté à la place de la véranda, du salon et probablement d'un bout de salle à manger de la maison d'en face. Devant les décombres se découpait la silhouette d'un adolescent maigrelet.  
>« Un démon ? » se demanda aussitôt Dean, en saisissant d'une main sa flasque d'eau bénite et de l'autre son fusil à pompe chargé au gros sel.<br>Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sam qui reposait toujours sans vie sur le lit, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Si ce gamin-démon s'imaginait, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, lui voler le corps de son frère, il lui ferait passer le goût du poison !

Le mioche s'avança et bientôt Dean le distingua mieux. Il n'avait pas le genre habituel des démons et ne faisait visiblement aucun effort pour se fondre dans la masse des humains. Pas qu'il y ait foule dans le coin de toutes façons. L'adolescent devait à peine mesurer 1m60 et ses cheveux indisciplinés avaient la couleur du sang. Une antique paire de lunettes d'aviateur ceignait sa tête. Bien que l'on soit en automne, il ne portait qu'un T-shirt résille, un short en cuir noir à bretelles et des bottes hautes – presque des cuissardes, bon sang ! C'était plutôt le genre de vêtements dont s'affublaient les Punks ou les Gothics... Eurk ! Pas vraiment le style de musique de Dean ! Il n'aurait certes pas craché sur une blonde pulpeuse dans la même tenue, mais sur cet ado, c'était juste... bizarre.

Dean sentit une goutte de sueur glisser de sa tempe à son menton et tomber au sol. Stress ? Non, ce n'était pas ça... Il réalisa soudain qu'il faisait chaud, une chaleur anormale pour la saison. Des gouttes de condensation commençaient même à apparaître sur les débris de verre de la fenêtre. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond depuis l'arrivée de ce gamin ! C'était peut-être un démon d'un genre nouveau, mais c'était un démon, sans aucun doute.  
>Ce dernier se planta au beau milieu de la rue et s'étira en baillant. Dean le voyait parfaitement bien maintenant. Le gamin passa une main sur sa nuque et ramena une tresse de cheveux en queue de rat vers l'avant. Ce mouvement fit apparaître la garde d'une longue épée que l'adolescent portait en travers du dos. Un démon avec une épée... C'était singulièrement <em>old-fashioned<em> ! Mais Dean n'avait pas envie d'y goûter. Il allait donc devoir l'éliminer avant de se faire embrocher. Le gros sel le tiendrait à distance pendant quelques temps, mais il devrait l'attirer dans un pentacle s'il voulait l'exorciser à coup sûr. Ah, si seulement, il avait le Colt !  
>« Décidément, je ne saurais jamais quoi penser d'ces humains... » soupira le gamin à haute voix. « Construire une ville à un endroit pareil, aussi chargé en énergie maléfique... Sont-ils naïfs ou sont-ils avides de pouvoir au point d'être aveugle !? … Enfin, il n'y a plus personne pour en profiter maintenant. Ils ont dû tous crever. Ça au moins, ça m'étonne pas ! »<br>« Désolé de déranger ton petit moment d'introspection, fiston, mais ce n'est pas aussi désert que tu le crois, ici ! » fit Dean en apparaissant sur le seuil de la maison, son fusil pointé sur le gosse.  
>« Hé ! Enfin, un peu d'ambiance ! J'attendais qu' çà ! » fit l'inconnu, avec un sourire carnassier, mais qui s'évanouit presque aussitôt : « Bah, merde alors ! Pff, un humain... J'ai trop la <em>loose<em> ! … Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es là pour affaires ou t'as perdu ta môman ?! » reprit-il après avoir poussé deux gros soupirs.  
>Il s'approcha de l'aîné des Winchester, sans même prendre la peine de tirer son épée. Un tatouage de dragon bleuté s'étalait de sa joue gauche à son torse. Dean ne l'avait pas aperçu jusqu'à présent. Du cuir noir, des cheveux rouges, un tatouage, une épée... Quelles surprises lui réservaient encore ce démon ?!<br>Ce dernier fit encore un pas et Dean recula en direction du pentacle dessiné au plafond du vestibule.  
>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » répéta le gamin. « Réponds ou j't'arrache la langue ! »<br>Il y avait une intonation presque sanguinaire dans sa voix, mais c'était un peu tôt pour lancer les hostilités. Le gamin avait atteint le porche, mais il était encore loin du pentacle.  
>« Joli tatouage ! » remarqua l'aîné des Winchester pour toute réponse, puis il ne pût s'empêcher de lancer une pique : « Juste à titre informatif : t'as choisi ton hôte pour son look extrême ? »<br>« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon look ? Tu m' cherches ? » grinça le gamin. Il y avait dans ses yeux une drôle de lueur démente. Dean s'attendait d'une seconde à l'autre à les voir passer au noir ou au rouge intégral, révélant ainsi sa nature démoniaque.

La chaleur continua d'augmenter. Elle semblait bizarrement émaner de ce gamin... Mais ça n'avait aucun sens. Quelle créature émettait de la chaleur ? Un dragon ? Et puis quoi encore ? Harry Potter sur son balai volant ? Conneries ! Sûrement une espèce de démon que les Winchester n'avaient encore jamais croisé. Par chance, le nouveau-venu était seul. Dean devait donc prioritairement l'immobiliser et ensuite il pourrait l'interroger.  
>Il recula d'un nouveau pas. Le gamin n'avait pas l'air d'imaginer qu'il y avait un piège. Il semblait un peu... simple pour un démon. Peut-être était-il aussi jeune que son apparence le suggérait. Un démon sans expérience, c'était un concept nouveau pour Dean. Mais ça pouvait expliquer l'épée...<br>« C'est à toi cette machine ? » demanda l'aîné des Winchester, pour distraire son attention.  
>Le gamin fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, faisant cliqueter le pendant d'oreille en forme de croix qu'il portait à l'oreille droite :<br>« Ouais, c'est mon Berserker à moi ! Il est cool, non ? »  
>« Très cool... Vous en avez beaucoup en réserve ? » poursuivit le chasseur.<br>« On se plaint pas... »  
>Dean fit un nouveau pas en arrière. Plus que deux et c'était bon. Mais l'adolescent en cuir arrêta brusquement sa progression et lança d'un ton suspicieux :<br>« Eh, t'es qui, toi, en fait ? A poser des questions sur mon arsenal comme ça ? Et pourquoi tu traînes à moins de huit lieues d'une Bouche de l'Enfer ? »  
>« Une Bouche de l'Enfer ? » répéta Dean, ahuri.<br>« Fais pas l'innocent ! J'ai mes sources : les gars qui viennent ici sont tous des démons et j'étais venu les défoncer. C'est MON terrain de chasse ici, mec, qui que tu sois ! »  
>"<em>Un démon qui défonce d'autres démons. Et ben, j'aurais vraiment tout entendu !<em>" pensa Dean avant de répondre :  
>« Justement, je suis un chasseur. Il paraît même que je suis un peu célèbre par chez toi, je suis Dean Winchester ! »<br>Le gamin haussa un sourcil.  
>« Inconnu au bataillon. Je retiens déjà pas le nom de mes propres soldats et t'espères que je connaisse le tien ? Tu rêves, <em>loser<em> ! »

Brusquement, le chasseur saisit sa flasque d'eau bénite et en balança le contenu à la face du mioche. L'eau l'avait à peine effleuré qu'elle s'évapora, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Le gamin n'avait pas réagi, mais c'était peut-être parce que l'eau bénite ne l'avait pas touché. C'était difficile à dire. Dean jura entre ses dents. Il était plus coriace qu'il ne le craignait.  
>« Merci pour la douche, mais pour altérer ma fournaise, faudrait que tu sois de l'acabit de Gaby ! » rigola-t-il. « Et elle est morte... Enfin, plus vraiment là... Ou tout du moins, ailleurs... Et tant mieux ! Parce qu'elle est juste super chiante ! »<br>Dean ne comprenait pas le quart de ce que disait cette créature, mais il tentait d'en retenir le plus possible dans l'espoir d'en saisir davantage à son sujet. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il avait une conversation sacrément décousue !  
>« Chasseur ou pas, ça me paraît vraiment bizarre que tu sois juste un être humain qui traîne dans le coin... Aaaaaaah ! Mais tu serais pas un sujet de la petite Impératrice des dragons !? » s'exclama le gamin comme s'il avait enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. « C'est Kurai qui t'a envoyé m'espionner, c'est ça ? »<br>« L'Impératrice des dragons ? » répéta Dean, incertain. "_Seigneur ! Encore un geek qui doit lire de la _fantasy_ à ses heures perdues ! Bientôt, il me parlera du putain de balai d'Harry Potter !_"  
>« Si le nom de Kurai te dit rien, c'est que t'es pas de l'Anagura... Oh ! Et puis, j'en ai trop marre de réfléchir ! » fit-il, en dégainant son épée. « T'es là et tu me ralentis, c'est une raison suffisante pour t'envoyer dans l'Hadès ! »<p>

Dean déglutit, tandis que le gamin faisait des moulinets menaçants. L'épée était monstrueusement longue. Le chasseur ne comprenait même pas comment il parvenait à la soulever et à la manipuler. Il devait avoir une force incommensurable. L'inconnu bondit brusquement, son arme brandie, et atterrit juste en dessous du pentacle. C'était tout ce que Dean attendait. Il roula sur la gauche pour éviter le coup d'épée qui alla défoncer trois lattes de plancher, sortit son livre d'exorcisme et commença à débiter d'une traite le rituel en latin.  
>« Eeeeeh ? » fit le garçon aux cheveux rouges, en s'appuyant sur la garde de son arme qui rappelait furieusement la forme d'un crucifix. « T'es un marrant, toi ! »<br>Sans accorder d'attention à Dean qui continuait sa litanie, il sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche et brailla aussitôt dedans :  
>« Camaël ! Eh ! Camaël ! Ramène-toi tout de suite, y a un mariole qui me balance du latin ! … Ouais, ouais, faut que t'entende ça ! … Quoi ? … QUOI ? … Ah, non ! J'veux pas y'aller ! … Mais il sert à rien, ce conseil ! … Mais, là, j'ai une Bouche de l'Enfer sur le feu ! C'est plus important, non ?! … J'm'en fous de ce que dit l'autre froussard ! … Et ben dis-lui de ma part qu'il peut se fourrer sa faux bien profond ! … Bon, tu viens ou tu viens pas ? … Pff ! T'es vraiment qu'un <em>loser<em> ! Tu peux crever, Camaël ! »

Il raccrocha d'un air furieux. Dean avait fini son incantation et regardait le gamin d'un air abasourdi. Le chasseur pouvait se vanter d'avoir pas mal roulé sa bosse ces dernières années et d'avoir croisé un certain nombre de créatures des plus étranges, mais là, c'était une première ! Il pointa son fusil à pompe et lança une salve de gros sel sur l'inconnu. Le gamin encaissa les impacts sans même bouger d'un pouce.  
>« Tu te rends compte ? » hurla-t-il à Dean. « Ce cyber soldat de mes deux ose me désobéir ? On est en putain de guerre et il refuse un ordre direct de son supérieur ? Moi qui suis le grand, le seul et unique, le fléau des Enfers, l'invincible Mikaël ! »<br>Sous le regard pantois de Dean, ledit Mikaël rengaina sa gigantesque épée et commença à marcher de long en large, sans se soucier du pentacle qui n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plus d'effet que l'exorcisme, l'eau bénite ou le sel. Il se tourna brusquement vers l'aîné des Winchester :  
>« Puisque Camaël vient pas, tu vas m'accompagner ! » lui ordonna-t-il. « Tu sais tirer, tu connais des exorcismes basiques et tu fermes ta gueule quand je te parle. T'as de l'avenir, même pour un humain ! »<br>« Pour aller où ? » demanda Dean, complètement déconcerté. D'abord le type voulait le tuer et voilà qu'il le recrutait ! C'était vraiment n'importe quoi !  
>« Pour massacrer les démons qui vont sortir de la Porte de Hara, tête de nœud ! T'as pas envie de t'en farcir un ou deux ? De leur éclater la cervelle ? De faire couler des rivières de sang ? Ahaha ! Rien de tel pour se détendre les nerfs ! »<br>Le gamin s'excitait de plus en plus à la simple pensée de ce massacre à venir.  
>« Euh... une petite seconde... Tu es quoi au juste ? » demanda Dean. Un mot se formait dans son esprit, mais il refusait encore d'y accorder crédit. C'était trop absurde. Et puis... Non, c'était vraiment trop absurde.<br>« T'es bouché ou quoi ? Je suis Mikaël, l'Ange du feu ! J'offre le package spécial tuerie+crémation ! » rigola l'Archange, en développant une paire d'aile d'une blancheur immaculée, qui fit littéralement exploser le plafond et s'envoler un bout de toiture.  
>Il lui tendit la main :<br>« Bon, tu viens, oui ? On a pas toute la sainte journée... »

* * *

><p>Le titre est extrait de "Sweet Transvestite" du Rocky Horror Picture Show.<p>

J'essaye toujours de trouver des morceaux que Dean n'a pas dans sa discothèque...


	2. He ain't Heavy, he's my Brother

**Petit blabla de début de chapitre : **merci à mes deux revieweuses qui se reconnaîtront ! J'espère que vous apprécierez autant ce prochain chapitre...

* * *

><p><strong>He ain't Heavy, he's my Brother...<strong>

Dean regardait successivement la main tendue et la paire d'ailes blanches qui sortaient du dos de l'Archange. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens et pourtant, il ne rêvait pas, il n'hallucinait pas. Un Ange... Un Ange du Seigneur... Un Ange du Seigneur en cuir noir... Un Ange du Seigneur en cuir noir avec un tatouage et des cheveux rouges... Seules les ailes et l'épée lui paraissaient cadrer avec la figure tutélaire de l'Ange. Ce corps était-il une enveloppe ? Un simple corps humain d'accueil ? Mais pouvait-on seulement trouver un être humain lui ressemblant ? Ça paraissait hautement improbable... Même en cherchant bien. Se trouvait-il vraiment en présence d'un Ange et de sa véritable enveloppe corporelle ?  
>« Attends une seconde ! Si tu es bien un Ange, comment se fait-il que je n'en ai jamais rencontré un seul ? » demanda enfin Dean, incrédule. « Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait aucune mention de vous nulle part ? »<br>Mikaël le regarda d'un air goguenard comme s'il le prenait pour le dernier des idiots.  
>« T'as jamais entendu parler d'un <em>best-seller<em> appelé _La Bible_ ? »  
>« Mais on n'a pas de traces de vous dans les chroniques des chasseurs, » poursuivit Dean, irrité de l'interruption – bien entendu qu'il avait lu La Bible. « On dirait qu'aucun de nous ne vous a jamais rencontré ! Si vous, les Anges, vous chassez les démons, alors on est dans le même business ! »<br>« Et alors ? » fit Mikaël en se curant l'oreille.  
>« Étant dans le même business, on aurait dû vous croiser à un moment ou à un autre, » acheva l'aîné des Winchester. « Ou alors c'est que vous vous planquez ? »<br>L'Archange haussa les épaules dédaigneusement :  
>« Parce que je suis du genre à me planquer, peut-être ? Tsss ! Vous, les humains, vous êtes juste des amateurs. Tu crois que nous chassons le démon sur terre ? Quand je veux m'éclater, je vais direct aux frontières des Enfers, mon pote ! Les Archanges de mon statut n'ont pas que ça à faire de s'occuper des loup-garous, des vampires et des démons de troisième zone. Je suis en première ligne, mec ! Et tu devrais être content que je casse le plus gros des démons, et par là, je veux dire, les puissants, et que je vous laisse que le menu-fretin. »<p>

Dean était abasourdi. Alors, c'était ça un Ange ?! Un être qui se fichait complètement du sort des êtres humains ? Au temps pour le mythe de l'ange gardien perché sur l'épaule !  
>« Alors, vous vous en fichez, c'est ça ? » cracha-t-il, hors de lui. « Écoute-moi bien, <em>mon pote<em>, nous ne sommes pas des Anges, nous ! Nous ne sommes pas des êtres élus de Dieu. Nous sommes des êtres humains et nous, nous mourrons ! Tu n'as aucune idée du prix que nous payons ! Du prix que j'ai payé : ma mère, mon père, et maintenant mon... »  
>« Oooaaah, tu m'as l'air bien nerveux, toi ! » coupa Mikaël en le pointant du doigt. « T'as juste besoin d'une belle boucherie, crois-moi… Allez, je suis de bonne humeur et je te fais la proposition du siècle : viens avec moi et on extermine tout ce qui bouge ! Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux après ! » conclut-il avec une espèce de regard fou.<br>Dean expira profondément pour retrouver son calme : _"Ok... Tout ce qui lui importe c'est de massacrer et de tout brûler. J'ai besoin d'un whisky..."_  
>Le chasseur était en colère mais il sentait instinctivement qu'il devait faire très attention : interagir avec cet être, c'était comme jouer avec le feu. Jouer avec quelque chose d'instable, de sauvage et d'indompté. De mémoire de chasseur, personne n'avait jamais vu d'Ange, mais n'était-ce pas plutôt que personne n'avais jamais survécu pour pouvoir en parler ? Dean prenait brutalement conscience que Mikaël, malgré son look grotesque, était mortellement dangereux et que, hormis ses ailes, il n'avait rien d'angélique. Non seulement, il devait être au moins aussi fort que le démon aux yeux jaunes, mais il n'avait aucune de ses faiblesses. Dean ne savait même pas si cette créature pouvait mourir, bon sang ! Et encore moins s'il pouvait le considérer comme un allié...<p>

« Bon, on a assez traîné... On y va ? » fit Mikaël, en décollant de deux mètres.  
>La chaleur augmenta, signe de l'excitation grandissante de l'Archange. L'air alentour vacilla comme si il était au contact d'un brasier ardent. Le gamin dévoila deux canines pointues dans un sourire maniaque.<br>« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tu att... » commença-t-il, puis il s'interrompit après avoir jeté un œil dans la direction de la pièce voisine. « Eurk ! Tu collectionnes les macchabées ?! T'es glauque ! »  
>La remarque fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre de Dean et la gravité de la situation lui revint brutalement en mémoire.<br>« Sammy ! » s'écria-t-il, en se précipitant vers le lit où Sam gisait sans vie. Un brusque espoir s'empara de lui et il interpella Mikaël, resté en arrière : « S'il te plaît, c'est mon frère ! Tu es un Ange, tu peux faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »  
>« Ton frère ? » répéta Mikaël.<br>Son intonation avait subtilement changé. Il retomba au sol en repliant ses ailes et vint lentement au côté de Dean.  
>« Ce n'est plus qu'une chair morte, » remarqua-t-il d'une voix désintéressée après un simple coup d'œil à Sam.<br>« Ne peux-tu pas le sauver ? Le ramener à la vie ? Il a été tué sur ordre d'un démon ! » insista l'aîné des Winchester. « Sans doute, l'un de ceux que tu veux tant défoncer ! »  
>Sans répondre, Mikaël se pencha sur le corps :<br>« Il est plus vieux ou plus jeune que toi ? »  
>« C'est mon petit frère, Sammy... » répondit Dean d'une voix rauque.<br>« Ca doit être sympa d'avoir un petit frère... » Le ton de l'Archange était un mélange d'ironie amère et d'agressivité.  
>« Je croyais que vous, les Anges, vous étiez tous frères ! » remarqua Dean.<br>Un souffle ardent accompagna la réponse de Mikaël :  
>« Les Anges sont des créatures de laboratoire. Ils n'ont pas de famille comme vous... »<br>« Hmm ! La perfection manufacturée ? » remarqua Dean avec acidité.  
>L'Archange grimaça un sourire :<br>« On peut dire ça. L'humanité a cette espèce d'odeur bizar... »  
>Il s'interrompit brusquement et, à la grande surprise de Dean, se pencha à nouveau sur le corps de Sam pour le renifler :<br>« Il est pas net, ton frangin... » dit-il enfin, en claquant la langue. « Même s'il est plus très frais, je peux quand même sentir qu'il a du sang de Démon... Pff ! Il a de la chance d'être mort, sinon je l'aurais buté moi-même. »

Il y eut un silence. Dean ne pouvait détacher son regard de Mikaël. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Sammy, du sang de Démon ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?  
>« J'attends tes explications, mec, » reprit l'Archange d'un air mauvais. Des flammes apparurent au bout de ses doigts. Dean ne savait même pas s'il faisait cela de manière conscience.<br>« Je... Je ne sais pas... » bredouilla-t-il d'un air épouvanté.  
>« Tu ne sais pas ? »<br>Le chasseur passa ses mains sur son visage, tentant de comprendre :  
>« Mon père m'a dit... Mon père m'a dit que je devais sauver Sam de quelque chose et qu'un jour, peut-être, je devrais le tuer... Mais je réalisais pas que... Que c'était... J'y comprends rien. J'y comprends rien de rien ! Sam avait des pouvoirs... des visions... Il savait ce qui allait se passer... Des rêves prémonitoires... Je croyais que le Démon aux yeux jaunes le voulait pour ça. »<br>« Et ben, on dirait que tu t'es bien fait avoir sur ce coup-là. Ce type, ça devait même pas être ton frère... » fit Mikaël en haussant les épaules.  
>« Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? Je suis encore capable de reconnaître mon frère, sang de Démon ou pas. J'ai toujours veillé sur lui ! »<br>« Mec, t'es total aveugle ! Ça fait longtemps que cette chose n'est plus ton frère, si elle l'a jamais été... »  
>Dean secoua la tête, à la fois furieux et incrédule, et remarqua d'un ton acide :<br>« C'est toi qui est juste incapable de comprendre ce que sont les liens fraternels... »  
>Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase, que des vagues brûlantes s'échappèrent brutalement de l'Archange. Le papier peint commença lentement à se décoller du mur. Le regard fou, Mikaël était en train de péter les plombs, mais Dean ne savait pas comment faire machine arrière.<br>« Les liens fraternels ! » hurla l'Ange avec des yeux complètement enragés. « Tu crois peut-être que je ne sais pas ce que c'est ?! … Les Anges n'ont pas de famille. Pas de frères ou de sœurs, mais ils peuvent avoir un jumeau ! Un jumeau plus puissant que toi, plus reconnu que toi, plus aimé que toi ! Un favori de Dieu, destiné à régner sur nous tous ! Un jumeau qui un beau jour te trahit et t'abandonne ! Crois-en mon expérience, les liens fraternels n'existent que pour être brisés ! Ce frère, que tu chéris tant, avec son putain de sang de Démon, t'aurait tôt ou tard planté un couteau dans le dos ! »  
>Le dégagement brutal de chaleur fit voler au loin tout un pan de mur. Dean s'était jeté sur le lit pour protéger le corps de Sam et seuls quelques éclats de briques tombèrent sur eux.<br>« Remballe tes conneries ! » cria Dean à son tour en se relevant. « Tu n'as qu'à ramener à la lumière ce frère auquel tu tiens tant ! Moi, j'ai juré de protéger Sammy et de le sauver ! Et je me contrefiche qu'il ait ou pas du sang de Démon ! »  
>Mikaël eut un air surpris et choqué à la fois, mais curieusement il se calma et la température chuta aussitôt de quelques degrés.<br>« Ramener mon frère à la Lumière... Pff ! C'est risible ! Tu ne manques pas d'air, microbe ! Ton frère avec son sang démoniaque n'est rien à côté du mien qui est le Grand Démon en personne ! »  
>« Le Grand Démon ? » répéta Dean, horrifié.<br>« Il fut un jour Lucifel, l'Etoile du matin, le Porteur de lumière, le Maître des Séraphins, resplendissant de la gloire du Seigneur. Il est aujourd'hui Lucifer, Roi des Enfers et Maître des Satans. Celui que je me suis juré d'abattre. Celui qui ne reviendra jamais à la Lumière. »

Mikaël porta la main à sa joue où se trouvait son tatouage de dragon. Il avait tout à coup l'air aussi jeune que son physique adolescent le suggérait. C'était réellement déconcertant. Dean était partagé entre la peur qu'il ne détruise le corps de Sam sur un coup de tête et la certitude que seul cet être pouvait lui venir en aide pour faire revivre son frère. _"Bordel de merde, comment faire pour qu'il m'aide ?"_ ragea-t-il intérieurement.

Mais l'Archange semblait réellement calmé cette fois. Il paraissait même avoir pris une décision. Il écarta Winchester d'un geste sans animosité et effleura le front de Sam.  
>« Ce corps n'a plus d'âme, tu sais... Même si on ressuscitait sa chair, ce ne serait qu'un mort vivant, un zombie... Il tenterait aussitôt de te dévorer, comme un Ange à qui on a coupé les ailes, » expliqua Mikaël.<br>« Et ne peut-on pas faire quelque chose ? Récupérer son âme ? » demanda Dean, à la recherche de la moindre lueur d'espoir. « Où se trouve-t-elle actuellement ? Est-elle au Paradis ? »  
>« Nan... Tant qu'elle n'a pas été jugée, elle se trouve probablement en Hadès. Dans le Royaume des Morts. Pas évident, mais pas totalement inaccessible... » sourit l'Ange avant d'ajouter : « Et pour tout dire, je connais même un être humain qui y est allé pour récupérer une âme... Lui, c'était l'âme de sa petite sœur... Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un être humain tout à fait normal, vu qu'il était la réincarnation d'un Ange supérieur… Tu n'es pas la réincarnation d'un Ange supérieur ? » demanda Mikaël par acquis de conscience.<br>« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? » s'exclama Dean, qui trouvait que la conversation prenait un tour totalement surréaliste. _"La réincarnation d'un Ange supérieur, et puis quoi encore ?"_  
>Mikaël réfléchit un moment :<br>« Je pourrais te tuer, par exemple. »  
>« Hein ? Qu'est... »<br>« Si, après trépas, ton âme réintègres le corps d'un Ange au lieu de partir dans l'Hadès, c'est une preuve irréfutable ! » fit l'Archange, la main déjà refermée sur la garde de son épée.  
>« Je passe, » fit Dean, éberlué par la stupidité de la proposition. « Mort, je ne servirai plus à grand-chose pour sauver mon frère. »<br>« Pour sauver ton frère, tu devras mourir. C'est le seul chemin possible pour pouvoir aller dans l'Hadès, » remarqua Mikaël avec un nouveau sourire carnassier.  
>« Il n'y a aucune autre possibilité ? »<br>« Et non ! L'Hadès, ou les Limbes si tu préfères, n'est pas accessible sur laissez-passer... Il faut mourir, ne serait-ce que temporairement. »  
>Dean fronça les sourcils, mais ne renonça pas :<br>« Temporairement, hein ? Ça veut dire que je pourrais peut-être en revenir... Et lui le pourrait-il ? » insista l'aîné des Winchester en désignant le corps de son cadet.  
>« Ce sera plus dur pour toi que pour lui ! Lui, ce n'est qu'une âme, stockable et transportable à souhait. Mais toi... C'est une autre affaire. Setsuna l'a fait avant toi, mais il s'est planté et est revenu dans son corps angélique. Quel crétin ! » fit l'Ange en ricanant à ses souvenirs. « Autant dire que tes chances de revenir intact de l'Au-Delà sont plutôt rédu... »<br>« Je m'en fiche, je suis déterminé, » coupa Dean d'une voix ferme.  
>« Ok. Si tu es si déterminé, je sais à qui tu pourrais t'adresser, » dit Mikaël. « Après tout, c'est là qu'il s'est caché pendant des siècles... »<br>« Qui ça ? »  
>« Un emmerdeur ! » répondit l'Archange laconique.<br>« Hein ?! »

Mikaël se dirigea vers porte, l'air résolu :  
>« On cause, on cause... On perd du temps ! La priorité, c'est d'abord de défoncer des démons et de les renvoyer dans Hara. C'est pour ça que je suis venu et je partirai pas sans l'avoir fait ! »<br>« Mais Sam ? Si les démons venaient pour... » commença Dean.  
>« Tu obéis et tu fermes ta gueule, » ordonna l'Archange d'un ton sans appel. « Aucun démon ne viendra faire des misères à ton frère, si on les défonce tous. »<br>« Ce n'est pas une garantie suff... »  
>« T'ES GONFLANT ! » cria Mikaël en projetant des gerbes de feu qui enflammèrent la table de nuit et les rideaux en charpie. « Je vais te cramer avec ton frangin, si tu continues ! »<br>Dean saisit un bout de vieille couverture et la jeta sur le début d'incendie. Il était malade, ce sale mioche !? Le chasseur se tourna vers ce dernier, partagé entre la colère et la frayeur. Mais l'ange avait disparu ! Paniqué, le chasseur se précipita hors de la maison. Cet ange, aussi fou qu'il puisse être, était son seul espoir de sauver Sammy ! Dean ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser partir. Il devait au moins obtenir une quelconque promesse de sa part !

La voix de Mikaël retentit du haut d'un poteau électrique :  
>« Allô Babiel ? Ouais, c'est Mikaël... » dit-il, tranquillement perché, son téléphone portable vissé à l'oreille : « Nan, j'appelle pas pour ça... J'aurais besoin d'un service... Ouais, il y a un corps à récupérer sur Assiah... Je sais qu'on a pas le droit d'y aller ! Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne à me le répéter !? … De toutes façons, j'y suis déjà ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? … Bien entendu que personne n'est au courant : j'ai pas d'agenda ! Enfin, personne hormis ces cons du Contrôle central... Ouais, je sais, mais Camaël y va à ma place, il me trouvera bien une excuse... Alors pour ce corps ? … Nan, c'est un humain... C'est pas un dommage collatéral, j'te jure, j'y suis pour rien ! … Pourquoi ? Ben... Euh... C'est pour une affaire à la Setsuna ! Sauf que celui-là c'est plus un Démon qu'un Ange ! Ahahaha !... Nan, nan, juste le conserver et p't'êt faire quelques analyses... Mais nan, c'est un homme cette fois-ci... Ben, ça le changera... Je sais bien qu'il roupille encore et c'est pas faute d'avoir... Ok ! … Super, merci Babiel ! »<p>

Il raccrocha et bondit à côté du chasseur :  
>« Babiel va récupérer le corps de ton frangin et le garder au frais, le temps qu'on règle nos petites affaires. Son équipe verra ce qu'elle peut faire pour le sang de Démon. Voilà, t'es content maintenant ? »<br>« C'est qui ce Babiel ? Encore un ange ? »  
>« Cette Babiel ! Dieu sait que j'ai une sainte horreur des femmes, mais celle-là, elle est compétente ! Enfin... Autant qu'une Archange des Vertus puisse l'être ! »<br>«Tu veux dire qu'elle est particulièrement vertueuse ? » demanda Dean, perplexe.  
>« Non, médecin, » répliqua Mikaël, en le regardant d'un drôle d'air. « Elle tient une clinique à Zébul, le 6e Paradis. Je déteste ce Paradis trop blanc, trop propre, mais le corps de ton frangin sera en sécurité là-bas... »<br>« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait plusieurs Paradis... »  
>« Et tu voudrais pas le guide touristique, aussi ?! » fit Mikaël. Sur ces mots, il envoya une bourrade à Dean qui lui démit presque l'épaule.<br>_"1m55 , tout chétif et il me défonce l'épaule ! Je l'approche plus, ce salopard !"_ grinça intérieurement l'aîné des Winchester. On ne pouvait définitivement pas juger un ange à son apparence.

* * *

><p>Pour info, le titre est une chanson des Hollies...<p> 


	3. You Gotta Say Yes to Another Excess

Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Merci comme toujours à Ahé pour ses corrections.

* * *

><p><strong>You Gotta Say Yes to Another Excess<strong>

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison d'en face où le Merkebah était stationné. Enfin, écrasé était peut-être un terme plus adéquat. Mikaël ouvrit le sas d'entrée en poussant une manette et fit signe à Dean d'entrer.  
>« Non... Je voudrais attendre cette Babiel. J'ai pas confiance, » fit l'aîné des Winchester.<br>Il avait aussi très envie de voir une ange féminine, surtout si elle était vêtue comme Mikaël. Sur une femme, c'était sans aucun doute nettement plus... intéressant.  
>Mikaël regarda Dean d'un air mauvais :<br>« Je te rappelle le _deal_, mec : tu viens avec moi et Babiel s'occupe de ton frangin. Ou alors, je carbonise ton macchabée. Ça t'épargnera la peine de l'enterrer. »  
>Dean serra les dents mais acquiesça nerveusement, comprenant que la menace était sérieuse.<br>« Bien, je suis heureux de voir que nous nous comprenons, » sourit l'Archange en faisant son sourire de maniaque. « Sans rancune ? »

L'aîné des Winchester prit trois longues inspirations pour se calmer. C'était pour Sam. Il devait faire un effort. Aussi détestable qu'il soit, Mikaël était son seul espoir. Les anges pouvaient faire l'impossible, n'est-ce pas ?  
>« Peux-tu me donner plus d'informations sur les démons que nous allons affronter ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix presque normale. « J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne t'abaissais pas à tuer du menu-fretin... »<br>« Ouais ! Un ange aussi puissant que moi ne vient pas sur Terre généralement. Le monde matériel, c'est naze ! »  
>« Donc si t'es là, c'est que c'est vraiment sérieux... » conclut Dean. « Est-ce à cause du démon aux yeux jaunes ? Je sais qu'il mijote quelque chose... Sam faisait partie de son plan, c'est sûr ! » reprit-il.<br>« Les plans, c'est naze... » fit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. « Y a que les losers et les faibles qui font des plans. Ah ouais, les diplomates aussi... » ajouta-t-il en rigolant, comme s'il faisait une bonne plaisanterie.  
>« Désolé d'être un loser qui a besoin de planification et d'informations... » ironisa Dean.<br>Son cœur se serra : Sam et ses aptitudes à trouver des sources d'information lui manquaient cruellement.  
>« On n'a pas besoin de plan ! » grimaça l'Archange. « On n'a pas besoin d'information ! Tu crois peut-être que je suis venu pour faire la causette aux démons ?! Mon rôle, c'est de les buter. Pas de parlementer. »<br>« Mais personne ne t'a rien dit ? Je veux dire, tu as bien dû avoir des informations, recevoir des ord... »  
>« Tu te focalises trop sur les détails ! » coupa Mikaël en se détournant et Dean eut distinctement l'impression que l'Archange n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Si on se référait à ses conversations téléphoniques, il était venu sans ordre du tout et commençait seulement maintenant à se soucier des conséquences. S'il s'en souciait vraiment...<p>

Mikaël se mit à marcher de long en large. Des vagues de chaleur émergeaient à nouveau de lui et faisaient tournoyer l'air alentour. Dean fit deux pas en arrière par simple précaution.  
>« Faut que tu comprennes que tant que l'autre froussard ne déclenche pas sa putain de guerre, on ne pourra pas venir à bout des démons ! Tu piges, ça ?! »<br>_"L'autre froussard ?"_ se demanda Dean. _"Il parle de Dieu, là ?"_  
>« Alors j'ai pris les choses en main ! En tant que Maître des Puissances, je devais faire quelque chose ! »<br>« Maître des Puissances ? » répéta Dean d'un ton ironique, tout en pensant : _"Et ben, on ne lésine pas sur les titres pompeux au Paradis !"_  
>« Les Puissances, c'est l'armée céleste. Mes troupes. J'suis Général en chef, j'te rappelle ! » déclara l'Archange, comme si c'était une évidence.<br>« Tu plaisantes ? » sourit Dean. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui lui donnait des ordres. Il ne pouvait pas être Général en chef... Qui aurait confié une telle responsabilité à ce psychopathe ?  
>« T'as vraiment pas lu la Bible, hein ? » fit Mikaël d'un ton condescendant. « Si tu l'avais lue, tu saurais que personne ne m'égale sur le champ de bataille. Je suis <em>Il Primo<em> ! »  
>Le sourire de Dean disparut. L'Archange ne plaisantait pas. Il était réellement le chef de l'armée des Anges. On avait donné le commandement suprême à un adolescent psychopathe, qui cramait tout ce qui le dérangeait. La seule conclusion logique était que Dieu devait être complètement fou. Pas très rassurant pour l'avenir...<p>

« En tous cas, tu me parais bien seul pour un Général en chef... Elles sont où, tes troupes ? Tes Puissances, là ? » demanda finalement le chasseur.  
>« Ah ouais, merde ! Tu marques un point. J'ai pas été sympa de laisser mes gars à la maison. Ils risquent de m'en vouloir... Mais bon, tu sais ce que c'est, j'étais un peu pressé... »<br>Il y eut un silence hébété.  
>« T'étais un peu pressé, alors t'as oublié ton armée... » résuma enfin Dean, avec un sourire incrédule.<br>« Mais t'as entendu mon aide de camp ? » poursuivit l'Archange sans se soucier de rien. « Monsieur "travail bien fait" Camaël n'a pas voulu venir. Je pourrais donc rejeter la faute sur lui, si les gars me reprochent de les avoir laissés à Machonon ! Brillant, non ? » fit-il d'un ton triomphant.  
>« Une perfection... » remarqua Dean, qui se sentait lentement glisser dans une dimension parallèle et absurde.<br>Peut-être valait-il mieux faire confiance à cet être sans poser de questions... C'était un ange du Seigneur, après tout... Un ange du Seigneur en cuir noir qui cramait tout de ce qui le dérangeait... Aucun problème. Dean avait vraiment besoin d'un whisky. D'urgence.

« Bien ! » fit Mikaël, sans se rendre compte de l'état de son vis-à-vis. « Voyons maintenant notre armement... »  
>Il pénétra dans la soute pour en ressortir aussitôt muni d'un lance-flammes de belle taille et d'un bazooka. L'aîné des Winchester ouvrit de grands yeux et, malgré ses craintes, siffla d'admiration. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que les Anges s'équipaient aussi d'armes récentes et c'était rassurant de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à combattre à l'épée. Il saisit le lance-flammes, visa une barrière non loin de là et tira. Rien ne se produisit.<br>« Armes spirituelles. Pas à la portée du premier humain venu ! » expliqua l'Archange en rigolant.  
>« Et comment on s'en sert ? Il y a des munitions spéciales ? » demanda Dean, en se souvenant du colt.<br>« Nan, tu tires avec ton pouvoir astral ou ton Anima, au choix... »  
>Dean ouvrit de grands yeux :<br>« Pouvoir astral ? Aniquoi ?! Tu peux traduire ? »  
>Mikaël fronça les sourcils et commença à grimacer tout en agitant fébrilement les doigts comme s'il préparait des instructions d'utilisation. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, il abandonna :<br>« Trop compliqué à expliquer. Quand tu verras un ennemi, tire juste avec toutes tes tripes. Plus tu y mettras de conviction, de volonté et de foi, au mieux ça marchera ! »  
>« Et si je prenais juste un de mes fusils à pompe au gros sel et un couteau en argent ? » proposa Dean.<br>« Et si tu la fermais ? » fit Mikaël, en brandissant sa gigantesque épée.  
>Dean fit un bond en arrière au cas où l'Archange aurait eu pour idée de se servir de lui comme défouloir. Mais ce dernier se contenta d'abattre son arme sur un pan de mur. L'épée traversa les briques et le bois comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Elle n'avait soudainement aucune consistance.<br>« Sans pouvoir astral, mon Épée Sainte ne fait aucun dégât sur le monde matériel... Maintenant... » reprit Mikaël en la levant à nouveau : « Voilà, ce que ça donne avec un peu de conviction ! »  
>Une onde puissante et invisible émergea de son arme et découpa littéralement en deux une maison à l'autre bout de la rue.<br>« La conviction fait toute la différence ! » conclut l'Archange, comme si cela suffisait comme explication.  
>« Je peux essayer ? » demanda Dean.<br>« Raconte pas de conneries ! C'est une épée de feu. Un humain comme toi ne pourrait pas la toucher sans être réduit en cendres, » fit Mikaël, en ouvrant de grands yeux fous. « Mais, voyons... » ajouta-t-il en repartant farfouiller dans la soute.

Après avoir inspecté quelques armes supplémentaires, l'Ange laissa de côté la question de l'armement offensif et tendit à Dean une espèce de combinaison en cuir noir. Le chasseur regarda longuement la tenue, essayant de déterminer si l'Archange plaisantait. Une demi-minute s'écoula :  
>« Allez, mets ça ! » s'impatienta Mikaël. « Elle s'adaptera à ta taille, tu verras... »<br>« Non, » fit Dean, avec un sourire crispé.  
>« C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour se battre, » insista l'Archange. « Tu peux me faire confiance, j'suis un pro ! Il y a même des protections spéciales contre les ondes spectrales : le nec-plus-ultra de la techno angélique ! »<br>« Pas moyen que je mette une combinaison à la _Village People_ ! Le cuir noir, c'est pour Catwoman ! »  
>Mikaël le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des abrutis : « Fais comme tu veux, mais j'suis pas responsable si tu crèves ! »<br>L'Ange hésita un instant, puis retourna farfouiller dans la soute :  
>« Mets-ça au moins ! » fit-il en lui balançant ce qui ressemblait à un long imperméable en cuir noir. Cela convenait déjà mieux à Dean, même si cela lui coûtait d'enlever le blouson venant de son père. La tenue était incroyablement légère et émettait une douce chaleur réconfortante. Dean en avait bien besoin.<p>

De son côté, Mikaël enfila un grand manteau de cuir rouge qui remontait jusqu'au menton et passa à ses poignets des bracelets de force. Des sangles en cuir noir retenaient son épée dans le dos. Il s'inspectait avec satisfaction quand son téléphone portable se mit à sonner.  
>« Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent encore ? » grogna l'Archange, en décrochant. « … QUOI ? … Comment ça, j'me suis encore planté ? Tu sais à qui tu parles, pov' tache ? … HEIN ? … Et qui m'a fourni ces coordonnées foireuses ? … Répète-moi ça, si tu l'oses... Il n'y a pas de <em>"Mais Maître Mikaël"<em> qui tienne ! … Voilà, très bien ! … Maintenant, écoute et transmets mes ordres : vous rappliquez sur les lieux _illico presto_ ! … Non, deux escouades suffiront ! T'as bien compris ?! … Bon, les coordonnées maintenant ! … Le Wyoming? C'est où ça, le Wyoming ? …De toutes façons, je sais même pas où je suis actuellement, alors envoie ça au Berserker … Ouais, et dis rien à Camaël ou j'te bute, _capisce _? … Terminé. »  
>Mikaël raccrocha et avisa Dean qui le regardait avec un sourire ironique :<br>« Rends-toi utile, mec : on est où, là ? »  
>« South Dakota, » répondit Dean.<br>« Ça me dit rien... Et le Wyoming, c'est loin ? »  
>« Pas exactement la porte à côté... Mais avec ton engin, ça doit pas être si loin. Ça se déplace vite un vaisseau angélique ? »<br>« Ça se défend, » sourit Mikaël, toujours fier d'exhiber son matériel.

« Alors ? » demanda Dean. « La porte des Enfers se trouve dans le Wyoming, c'est ça ? »  
>« On dirait bien... Encore que ça me dépasse complètement. Je vois vraiment pas l'intérêt d'envahir le Wyoming ou n'importe lequel de vos pays à la con. Ils ont pété un boulon, là-dessous ! »<br>« Un état, pas un pays, » rectifia Dean.  
>« C'est important ? »<br>Dean ignora la remarque et reprit : « Ils veulent peut-être récupérer un maximum d'âmes humaines ? Ou établir une première base avant de conquérir plus de... territoires ? »  
>« Mec, tu comprends rien aux Enfers et aux Démons ! Ils vous veulent vivants, pas morts ! Vous êtes plus utiles quand vous êtes bien frais et prêts à être corrompus. A priori, c'est nous, les Anges, qu'ils veulent voir morts. Nous arracher les ailes et baigner dans notre sang. Seulement... Ça fait un bout de temps qu'ils nous attaquent plus. »<br>« Ils ont peut-être changé d'objectif ? » hasarda Dean.  
>« Ils pourraient quand même respecter la tradition ! Au moins un peu... Avant, ils passaient leur temps à guetter le moment propice pour attaquer les Cieux angéliques... C'était bien. Chaque jour, il y avait de l'action, du sang et des boyaux ! Mais on dirait que maintenant, ils veulent me faire mourir d'ennui... Crétins de démons ! » grogna Mikaël entre ses dents.<br>Dean savait que les anges étaient essentiellement des guerriers, le bras armé de Dieu, mais ça lui faisait tout de même bizarre de l'entendre formuler en ces termes.  
>« Quoi qu'il en soit, » reprit Mikaël, en montant dans son Merkebah, « dès que j'ai su que les Démons voulaient s'en prendre au Monde Matériel, rien n'a pu me retenir... Ah, ils ont voulu me feinter. Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe. Un bois qui brûle bien... »<br>« Et tes troupes ? » demanda Dean, surpris.  
>« Bah ! C'est juste que je suis parti en coup de vent et je les ai oubliés. Mais t'en fais pas, mes gars rappliquent, ils auront leur part du gâteau... Pff... Fais chier. Maintenant que j'y pense, il y en aura moins pour moi ! » grogna l'Archange, mécontent.<p>

La réalité lui tomba brusquement dessus comme une masse : « Meeeeeerde ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Faut qu'on se grouille ! S'ils arrivent avant nous, il restera plus un seul démon à massacrer ! Allez, allez ! Bouge-toi ! » ajouta-t-il, en tirant Dean dans son engin. « Pas de temps à perdre ! »

* * *

><p>Pour info, le titre du chapitre est une chanson de Yello ! Encore un groupe que Dean n'écoute probablement pas...<p> 


	4. Action is my Middle Name

Merci pour les corrections, Ahé, comme d'hab et à LP pour sa review ! Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 4 !

* * *

><p><strong>Action is my Middle Name<strong>

Aussitôt qu'ils se trouvèrent dans le Merkebah, l'engin décolla. Visiblement, le vaisseau avait déjà reçu les coordonnées, car il s'orienta seul dans une direction que Dean estima être celle du Wyoming. Bientôt, l'engin de guerre ralentit, puis s'arrêta. Mikaël sourit avec satisfaction et balança le lance-flammes sur son épaule droite. Puis il monta des barreaux menant à une écoutille en hauteur et grimpa au sommet de son Merkebah.  
>« Allez ! Monte ! » cria-t-il, penché sur l'ouverture. « On a pas toute l'éternité! … Enfin... Surtout toi ! »<br>_"Ça doit être de l'humour angélique..." _pensa Dean, qui avait une furieuse envie de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule. Pas une action très raisonnable, vu le peu de contrôle sur lui-même que possédait Mikaël.

Il monta un à un les barreaux de l'échelle et déboucha à l'air libre. Le vent d'altitude fouetta son visage avec force. Mikaël se tenait de dos, juste au bord du vide, les pans de son manteau voletant autour de lui. L'aîné des Winchester s'approcha prudemment du bord et regarda vers la terre : un réseau de voies ferrées formaient un pentacle à quelques trois cent mètres plus bas. Il le montra à Mikaël sans un mot. Ce dernier déploya ses ailes. Elles étaient encore plus longues que la fois précédente et leur blancheur encore plus éblouissante. Dean cligna des yeux. L'Ange abaissa ses lunettes de vol sur son nez et sans autre forme de procès, attrapa son compagnon par le bras.  
>« Eh !? » n'eut que le temps de dire Dean, avant d'être emporté dans les airs.<br>« Yiiihhaaaa ! On descend, et à toutes blindes ! » rigola Mikaël, ses ailes déployées freinant leur chute vertigineuse.  
>Il plongea en plein centre du Pentacle et quelques dix secondes plus tard, ils étaient posés au centre d'un cimetière décrépi. Leur petite excursion dans les airs n'avait pas duré plus de quinze secondes... Dean regardait d'un air ahuri la main de l'adolescent qui avait supporté son poids sans aucun effort. Le poids d'un homme adulte. Avec un bazooka. Quelle était donc la force de ces créatures ?! Avaient-ils seulement une limite ?<br>« Parfait timing ! » fit l'Ange, très satisfait de lui. « C'est pas trop dans mes habitudes d'arriver en avance, mais ce n'est pas désagréable... Bon... Reste plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un se pointe ! »  
>Il planta son épée au sol et s'assit sur une tombe.<br>« Si c'est le salopard qui a tué mon frère... » commença Dean.  
>« Je te laisserai évidemment ! » compléta Mikaël en haussant les épaules. « Mais ne le bute pas avant qu'il ait ouvert la Porte, hein ? »<br>« Tu vas pas bien ?! Il me semble au contraire qu'il faut l'arrêter AVANT qu'il n'ouvre la Bouche des Enfers ! »  
>« Bien sûr que non ! T'es con ou quoi ? » fit l'Archange, en se levant d'un air énervé. « Je te mets les points sur les i : le grand Mikaël ne se déplace pas pour RIEN. Je veux mon massacre et je l'aurai. <em>Capisce <em>? »  
>« Alors... C'est quoi ton plan ? » fit Dean, qui commençait lui aussi à s'énerver.<br>« Mon plan, c'est que je bute tout ce qui bouge, et ensuite, je leur arrache leurs cornes, leurs dents et je ramène ça en souvenir pour décorer mon bureau ! »  
>« Ok, donc il y a pas de plan ! » constata Winchester avec acidité.<br>« Je t'ai déjà dit que les plans, c'était pour les losers ! … T'es plus con que je ne le pensais... »

Un silence hostile s'installa entre eux. Une demi-minute ne s'était pas écoulée que Mikaël se leva d'un air énervé :  
>« Je retire ce que j'ai dit : c'est super lourdingue d'arriver en avance. Il faut ATTENDRE ! »<br>Il abattit rageusement son épée sur un rocher et le trancha en deux d'un seul coup. Il allait reprendre son réquisitoire sur l'inutilité de la patience, quand Dean lui fit brusquement signe de se taire et se dissimula derrière un arbre. Quelqu'un approchait. Mikaël lui lança un regard mi-intrigué, mi-irrité, mais ne se cacha pas. Ce n'était juste pas son genre. Un peu comme la patience...

Le bruit d'un chargement de barillet fit bondir Dean hors de son abri, son bazooka pointé vers l'intrus. Les intrus.  
>« DEAN ! » crièrent conjointement Bobby et Ellen, en baissant aussitôt leurs carabine et revolver respectif.<br>« Ellen ! Tu es en vie !? » s'écria Dean, en jetant son bras libre autour de ses épaules.  
>« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet arsenal, fiston ? Et comment es-tu arrivé là ? » demanda Bobby, surpris. « La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu étais avec... Tu étais à Cold Oak, » se reprit-il <em>in extremis.<em> Prononcer le nom de Sam devait être encore trop douloureux pour lui.  
>« Qui est ce garçon ? » demanda Ellen, en faisant un geste vers l'adolescent en cuir rouge.<br>« C'est une longue histoire... » commença Dean, qui ne savait pas trop comment introduire un Ange dans l'équation.  
>Il se tourna dans sa direction pour le présenter, mais Mikaël détourna la tête d'un air boudeur. Sans doute avait-il espéré que les deux arrivants soient des ennemis...<br>« Voici Mikaël. C'est un allié sûr. »  
>« Euh, tu es s... » commença Bobby d'un air sceptique.<br>« Eh ! J'tai recruté, mec, » le coupa Mikaël, mécontent de l'introduction. « Je suis ton supérieur, pas ton allié ! »  
>Sans se soucier de ses paroles, Dean se rapprocha de Bobby et Ellen :<br>« Écoutez, faites-moi confiance ! C'est un type d'expérience, il a déjà combattu contre les forces des Enfers. Il sait ce qui se passe et il veut bien nous aider. Avec lui, on a une chance de s'en sortir, croyez-moi ! »

Ellen et Bobby échangèrent un regard étonné. Dean n'était pas du genre à donner sa confiance au premier venu, surtout dans un laps de temps si court et Bobby l'avait quitté à peine vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Que s'était-il passé entre ces deux-là ? Qu'était devenu le corps de Sam ? Dean s'était-il enfin résigné à le brûler ou à l'enterrer ? Ils ne savaient que penser.  
>« Tu permets ? » fit le chasseur plus âgé en tendant une gourde.<br>« Eau bénite ? » questionna Dean, avant de saisir la gourde et d'en boire une gorgée. Il s'essuya la bouche. « Mikaël, tu as soif ? »  
>« T'aurais pas du vin plutôt ? L'eau, ça fait rouiller les boyaux... »<br>« Fais-leur plaisir... » insista Winchester.  
>Mikaël but une gorgée, puis tira la langue :<br>« Beurk ! Pas très pure, cette eau. Celle de Gaby était meilleure... » remarqua-t-il, avant d'ajouter d'un ton vif : « Pas qu'elle me manque cette pétasse ! »  
>Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya à un arbre. La garde de sa grande épée dépassait de son dos.<br>« Dean, tu es vraiment sûr que... » insista Ellen d'un ton inquiet.  
>« Écoutez, on a une Porte de l'Enfer sur les bras, je comprends que vous ayez envie de questionner les allégeances de chacun, mais on n'a pas le temps ! »<br>« Une Porte de l'Enfer ? » s'écria-t-elle. « Alors, c'est ça que Ash avait découvert avant sa mort ?! Montre-lui la carte, Bobby ! »  
>Ce dernier étala une carte du Wyoming sur une pierre tombale et indiqua le sceau de Salomon qui protégeait le cimetière. Dean se garda bien de dire qu'il avait déjà aperçu ce sceau du ciel, en sautant d'un vaisseau angélique en compagnie d'un Ange du Seigneur. En revanche, il ignorait totalement que Samuel Colt lui-même était à l'origine de ce chemin de fer et que seul le Colt pouvait ouvrir la Porte.<br>« Et c'est le Démon aux yeux jaunes qui a le Colt en sa possession... » soupira Bobby. « Mais il ne peut pas pénétrer dans le Pentacle et ouvrir la Porte lui-même. »  
>« Il va sans doute chercher à l'ouvrir en passant par un Proxy... » compléta Ellen. « C'est ce Proxy que nous devons arrêter et abattre. Ce sera forcément un humain, il sera donc plus facile à neutraliser qu'un Démon. »<br>« Parfait ! » intervint Mikaël qui était resté silencieusement à l'écart pendant les explications. « Maintenant, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Messieurs-Dames, bonsoir ! »  
>Il fit un geste et Bobby et Ellen tombèrent comme des masses.<br>« QU'EST-CE QUE TU LEUR AS FAIT ? » hurla Dean.  
>« Arrête de chouiner ou je t'envoie les rejoindre ! Tu vois bien qu'ils roupillent ? »<br>« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »  
>« Parce que la petite dame n'a rien pigé et je veux pas risquer qu'elle bute le mec avant qu'il n'ouvre la Porte ! »<br>Dean resta bouche-bée.  
>« J'ai bien vu que t'avais pas trop envie de leur révéler ma vraie nature... On n'aurait pas pu garder ça secret bien longtemps. Alors, mieux vaut qu'ils fassent un p'tit somme. Ils nous gêneront pas comme ça ! »<br>Le chasseur s'abstint de répondre. Il tira Ellen sur son dos et la porta jusqu'à une partie éloignée du cimetière afin de la mettre hors de danger. Mikaël saisit Bobby sous les aisselles et rejoignit Dean d'un coup d'aile. Puis ils reprirent leur garde en attendant l'arrivée de l'envoyé du Démon aux yeux jaunes.

Une demi-heure ne s'était pas écoulée que Dean vit s'approcher le grand noir qui avait tué Sam. Il avait le Colt à la main. Le chasseur serra les dents de rage : alors c'était lui le Proxy ?! Non seulement il avait ôté la vie de Sam, mais en plus, il était aux ordres d'un Démon... Comme à son habitude, Mikaël ne prit même pas la peine de se cacher. Il se dressa à quelques mètres, droit devant le nouveau-venu. Seuls ses yeux dépassaient de son manteau.  
>« Eh, fiston, tu es perdu ? » lança Jake en apercevant l'adolescent. Il y avait une nuance de surprise dans son ton. S'il s'était attendu à trouver quelqu'un sur son chemin, ce n'était certainement pas un adolescent en cuir rouge.<br>« Mmmmm... » renifla Mikaël, en faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de son manteau de quelques centimètres. « Du sang de démon... J'aime quand cette odeur titille mes narines ! Ça présage de jolis massacres à venir... »  
>Sans attendre, il déploya ses ailes et son aura angélique, ce qui envoya le grand noir au sol. Ce dernier paniqua complètement en voyant Mikaël s'avancer vers lui, ses magnifiques ailes blanches formant comme un halo lumineux autour de lui. Jake se remit sur ses pieds en tremblant et commença à reculer en secouant la tête :<br>« Oh, mon Dieu ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Je... Je ne savais pas... Je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas lui obéir... Il... Le... Le démon a menacé de s'en prendre à ma famille. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça ! Vous comprenez ? … Non... Non ! Ne m'approchez pas, par pitié ! » supplia-t-il, en reculant.  
>Mikaël n'arrêta pas sa marche. Il souriait d'un air maniaque. Le militaire fit ce que lui criait son instinct : il leva le Colt vers l'Ange.<br>« Ne fais pas ça ! » hurla Dean, en s'élançant vers eux.

Et Jake tira. La dernière balle du Colt. Elle s'enfonça dans le manteau en cuir de l'Archange. Mikaël baissa les yeux, puis haussa un sourcil en voyant l'impact dans son torse. Il déploya des flammes autour de lui qui réduisirent la balle à l'état de cendres. Puis, il tendit la main et le Colt vola dans sa main à une vitesse stupéfiante. Jake regarda l'arme qui venait de lui échapper et l'Archange qui se détournait déjà de lui en sifflotant. Alors, c'était tout ? Cet ange n'allait pas le châtier ?  
>Au même moment, Dean se jeta sur Jake. Les deux hommes roulèrent au sol. Le militaire se dégagea et se releva le premier, une pierre de la taille d'une brique dans la main. Le projectile vola, mais n'atteignit pas Dean qui avait esquivé. Ce dernier se mit aussitôt à couvert. Jake jeta un œil inquiet dans la direction où l'Ange avait disparu, puis satisfait de ne le voir nulle part aux alentours, il étendit la main et commença à utiliser ses pouvoirs démoniaques. La tombe qui cachait Winchester explosa.<br>« Tu vois, la fille avait totalement raison. On peut faire des trucs de dingues dès qu'on accepte de voir les choses différemment... dès qu'on accepte son potentiel... A genoux, mec ! » ordonna-t-il à Dean.  
>« Je crois bien que non, » fit Dean, en le frappant avec toute sa force.<br>« Qu... Quoi ? Comment peux-tu... » fit le militaire d'un air abasourdi. Personne jusqu'ici n'avait résisté à ses nouveaux pouvoirs.  
>Mais il oublia bien vite ses questions pour contrer les attaques de son adversaire et attaquer à son tour. Jake était anormalement fort, mais Dean encaissait comme un roc.<p>

Un grondement sourd, suivi d'un bruit de chaînes, attirèrent soudainement l'attention de l'aîné des Winchester.  
>« Eh ! Que se passe-t-il ? » cria-t-il sans quitter son adversaire des yeux.<br>Mikaël apparut en périphérie de son champ de vision :  
>« Fais pas attention ! J'ai juste ouvert la Porte, » répondit-il d'une voix rendue plus aiguë par l'excitation.<br>« Crétin d'Archange dégénéré ! » hurla Dean, en mettant un coup de tête à Jake avec toute la colère qu'il avait emmagasinée contre l'Ange du feu.  
>Le grand noir eut une sorte d'étourdissement, mais ne flancha pas. Le chasseur sortit alors son arme et froidement le cribla de balles sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre.<br>« Ca, c'est pour Sammy ! » lâcha-t-il, en mettant un coup de pied dans le cadavre.  
>« Et un Proxy <em>out<em> ! Un ! Tu vois quand tu veux... » fit Mikaël, à nouveau juste à côté de lui. « Voilà un travail rondement mené ! »

Dean planta là l'Archange et se précipita vers la porte des Enfers. Il en arracha violemment le Colt, espérant arrêter le processus. Malédiction ! Le sceau était déjà ouvert. Le sol tremblait comme victime d'une intense secousse sismique et certaines tombes anciennes du cimetière s'effondraient sous les vibrations. Dean perdit l'équilibre. Le Colt lui échappa des mains et tomba dans une fissure. Il essaya de le récupérer, mais l'arme était coincée. A quoi bon ? Il n'y avait plus de balles... Et la porte tremblait de plus en plus. Mikaël s'approcha de Dean.  
>« J'adore cette ambiance apocalyptique, » fit-il, en dédiant à son vis-a-vis son sourire de dément. « Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps ! »<br>Dean se remit péniblement debout mais ne répondit pas. Ce crétin d'Archange avait ouvert la Porte des Enfers. On était sans doute au bord de l'Apocalypse. Les renforts promis n'étaient pas arrivés. Ils n'étaient que deux, alors que leurs ennemis seraient légions. Mais tout allait bien, puisque Mikaël, lui, était content.  
>« Allez ! Ramasse le lance-flammes et mets-toi en position, ou tu vas rater tout le <em>fun <em>! » poursuivit l'ange à l'attention du chasseur. Il déploya ses ailes et se plaça quelques mètres au-dessus pour mieux surplomber la scène.

L'aîné des Winchester, partagé entre la panique, l'exaspération et la lassitude – trois sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible d'associer, se baissa pour saisir le lance-flammes, puis se mit à couvert derrière une tombe intacte. La porte crépitait d'énergie et battait comme si les légions de l'Enfer tentaient de l'ouvrir à coup de masse. Un tir de bazooka, venu du ciel, l'a fit brutalement exploser.  
>« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu f... » commença Dean.<br>« La patience n'a jamais fait partie de mon arsenal ! » coupa l'Archange en ricanant. « Mets tes lunettes ! Le show commence ! »

* * *

><p>Cette fois-ci le titre du chapitre est une chanson de Morrissey...<p>

"_Everybody has a date with an undertaker_  
><em>A date that they cannot break<em>"


	5. Let Him Run Wild

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 5 avec de la baston... Mikanou est content !

* * *

><p><strong>Let Him Run Wild<strong>

Des centaines de traînées noirâtres commençaient à émerger de la porte. Mikaël se jeta à leur rencontre en poussant un hurlement de joie. Son cri de guerre probablement. Dean suivit son conseil et mit les lunettes d'aviateur, conscient d'être parfaitement ridicule. Un cri de stupeur lui échappa et sans réfléchir, il tira une grande gerbe de flammes en direction des monstres qui s'envolaient vers le ciel. Il les voyait. Pour la première fois, il les voyait sous leurs véritables apparences ! Des bêtes cornues, griffues et difformes, aux visages à la fois monstrueux et grotesques. Seuls leurs yeux rouges ou noirs étaient les mêmes que ceux que Dean connaissait.

Transformé littéralement en torche vivante, Mikaël tranchait de sa grande épée tout ce qui passait à sa portée. A chaque coup, un démon tombait, ensanglanté d'un épais liquide violet, qui n'était certainement pas du sang. Un démon se jeta sur Dean et lui porta un coup de griffes à l'abdomen. Le chasseur sentit l'impact, mais le coup n'entama même pas l'imperméable de cuir. Avec un sourire de gratitude pour l'Archange, il tira sur le monstre à bout portant et une gerbe de feu envoya le démon s'écraser contre un arbre. L'arbre prit feu.  
>« Tsss... Amateur ! » entendit-il rigoler non loin de son oreille.<p>

Mikaël fit un bond au-dessus de lui, déracina l'arbre en feu à mains nues et le balança sur les démons qui se précipitaient dans sa direction. Dean les entendait distinctement :  
>« Ses ailes si blanches, si pures... Je les veux, je les veux... »<br>« Plumez-le, plumez cet orgueilleux... »  
>« Ecorchez ce visage dont il est si fier... »<br>« Et pelez sa peau lisse et blanche... »  
>« Ecorchez-le, écorchez-le... »<br>« Arrachez-lui ses belles ailes blanches... »  
>« Buvez son âme... »<br>« Oui, arrachez-la-lui... »  
>« Tranchez-lui les ailes... »<br>« Saignez-le à blanc... »  
>Mais Mikaël riait en les décapitant un par un de son épée. C'était un spectacle à la fois terrifiant et magnifique. Un Archange du Seigneur en cuir rouge et aux ailes immaculées exterminait des démons avec un glaive de flammes.<p>

« Hello Dean... » susurra une voix à l'oreille de l'aîné des Winchester.  
>Dean se retourna d'un seul mouvement prêt à faire feu. Le démon aux yeux jaunes, tel qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois, lui faisait face. Son apparence générale n'avait pas l'aspect monstrueux de ses frères démoniaques. Seul son visage trahissait sa nature. Azazel avait l'air à la fois satisfait et en colère.<br>« Alors ? Comment ça va depuis la mort de ton frère ? Tu tiens le coup sans ce pauvre petit Sammy ? »  
>Dean pointa le lance-flammes sur lui, mais d'un seul geste du poignet, Azazel fit tomber l'arme de l'épaule du chasseur.<br>« Tout de suite de la violence ! » s'amusa le démon. « Et avec une arme angélique, par-dessus le marché… Tttt-ttt-ttt, ce ne sont pas des joujoux pour quelqu'un comme toi, enfin... »  
>« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! Bougre de crétin ! » hurla Mikaël, en décapitant deux démons d'un unique coup d'épée, tout près de la Porte. « Ne l'écoute pas et bute-le ! »<br>« Tu vois, Dean, » reprit le démon en souriant, « c'est pour cette raison que les Anges ne font pas de bons alliés. Ils ne comprennent pas les faiblesses et les limitations des humains. Ils ne vous connaissent pas comme nous vous connaissons... Ils ne savent pas vous aimer comme nous le faisons... Quant à celui-là, » ajouta-t-il en désignant Mikaël d'un geste dédaigneux, « il est tellement puissant qu'il te brûlera jusqu'aux os, sans même y prendre garde ! »  
>« Ah oui ? Et bien s'il me tue en t'éliminant au passage, je ne considérerais pas cela comme un échec ! » répondit Dean, mordant.<br>« Quel admirable sens du sacrifice ! Mais toi mort, qui sauvera ce pauvre petit Sammy ? Tu sais que nous avons de multiples talents et après tout, Sam a toujours été mon favori... »  
>« C'est fini de blablater, oui !? » intervint à nouveau Mikaël, qui était maintenant tout proche. Il enfonça son épée dans le ventre d'un des démons de la suite d'Azazel.<br>Se détournant de Dean, le démon s'inclina devant l'Archange :  
>« Mikaël, grand maître des Puissances. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions trouvé face à face... »<br>L'Ange fronça les sourcils : « Et t'es qui toi, déjà ? »  
>« Vous me froissez, Maître Mikaël ! Je m'étais attendu à davantage d'égards de la part d'un Archange de votre rang... »<br>« J'ai pas la mémoire des noms et le mot _égard_ a jamais fait partie de mon vocabulaire ! » sourit l'ange en réponse.  
>« Azazel. J'ai l'honneur d'être le premier porte-enseigne de votre illustre frère, » fit le Démon.<br>« Et ben, comme je suis venu pour t'éclater la gueule, il faudra qu'il apprenne à se passer de toi ! … J'me fais pas de souci à ce propos, Lucifer est froid comme un glaçon, avec ses ennemis comme avec ses larbins ! »

Azazel commença à ânonner des phrases dans un langue inconnue. Mikaël leva son épée sainte, mais Dean s'interposa aussitôt :  
>« Non ! C'est une affaire personnelle ! » cria-t-il à l'Archange pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. « Il a trop pris à ma famille, je dois tous les venger ! »<br>Mikaël soupira en se détournant :  
>« Ok, je t'accorde une minute. Si tu l'as pas buté dans ce temps, je m'en charge moi-même ! »<p>

D'un geste, Azazel envoya Dean valser contre une tombe. Si son corps était bien protégé par le manteau de cuir, sa tête, elle, demeurait exposée. Elle heurta durement la pierre et du sang commença à couler le long de son arcade sourcilière.  
>« Tu te crois tout puissant avec cet ange à tes côtés ? Mais tu n'es rien sans lui ! » grimaça le Démon. « Je vais prendre mon temps avec toi, Dean... Et quand j'en aurai terminé avec toi, je te ferai manger tes propres intestins. Ou peut-être que je te donnerai en pâture à ton propre père ? Il est affamé, la pauvre âme... »<br>La mention de John Winchester enragea Dean qui se releva sans se soucier de sa blessure et se précipita vers son lance-flammes à quelques pas de lui. Azazel éclata de rire et fit voler l'arme plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Pendant ce temps, Mikaël s'était dirigé vers la crevasse où était tombé le colt et avait sans difficulté récupéré l'arme. Il l'inspecta d'un air intéressé, puis jeta un œil à Dean qui semblait à la merci totale de son adversaire :  
>« Mais quel incapable ! » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.<br>Il allait intervenir quand une âme définitivement humaine le dépassa et se jeta sur Azazel.  
>« Papa ?! » s'écria Dean, en essuyant le sang qui dégoulinait dans ses yeux et obscurcissait sa vision.<br>Mikaël ne perdit pas de temps. Il lança le colt en direction de Dean alors que le démon aux yeux jaunes, aux prises avec l'âme de John Winchester, tentait d'en infléchir le vol avec ses pouvoirs démoniaques. Un froncement de sourcil de l'Archange rectifia la trajectoire et l'arme atterrit dans les mains de Dean.  
>« Tu as beau avoir été créé par le Tout-Puissant, tu n'es qu'un déchu ! » déclara-t-il à Azazel. « Et puis... l'élément de Raphaël ne pourra jamais jouer contre moi, » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.<br>« Raphaël... » répéta le démon avec de la haine dans la voix. Il se débattit et parvint à se défaire de l'étreinte de fer de l'âme de John Winchester.  
>Dean était toujours bouche-bée, le regard fixé sur la silhouette fantomatique de son père.<br>« Oui, je me souviens de toi maintenant... » fit Mikaël, en le pointant du doigt. « Je me souviens de Raphaël te précipitant aux Enfers. Il était bien trop vertueux alors et ne t'avait pas achevé. Je vais terminer le travail. En son honneur. »  
>« Ne me sous-estimez pas, Mikaël ! Je suis "celui que Dieu a rendu fort"... »<br>« Fais-toi un _update _à propos du Tout-Puissant... Et rentre-toi bien dans le crâne que ton seul rôle maintenant c'est de me servir de défouloir. »  
>« Je voudrais bien voir ça... » persifla Azazel.<br>Il déploya son aura démoniaque et commença à réciter des phrases occultes.  
>« Pfff... Tu n'es que le laquais de mon frère ! Je t'aurais déjà buté si l'autre crétin n'avait pas insisté pour s'occuper de toi lui-même. Allez ! Tire ! Maintenant ! Avec toutes tes tripes ! » cria l'Archange à l'attention de Dean.<br>« Mais il n'y a plus de balles... » protesta ce dernier, en sortant de son état de choc.  
>« Tire, je te dis ! »<br>Dean pressa la gâchette en priant de toute son âme que cela fonctionne. Azazel s'effondra à genoux et après un ou deux gargouillements, tomba sans vie. Les yeux jaunes reprirent une couleur naturelle.  
>« Tu vois ? Avec une arme angélique, faut juste y mettre ses tripes ! » commenta l'Archange en tapotant l'épaule de Dean.<br>Dean ne parvint pas à répondre que l'arme de Samuel Colt n'était pas une arme angélique et qu'elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû fonctionner ainsi. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la silhouette évanescente de John Winchester qui s'approchait de lui, les larmes aux yeux. Et il pleurait lui aussi de voir à nouveau son père. Son père qui avait sacrifié jusqu'à l'immortalité de son âme pour lui. Son père qui se trouvait enfin face à lui.

John Winchester serra l'épaule de son fils d'un air prodigieusement heureux et apaisé. Puis il regarda l'Archange qui pointa son épée vers lui.  
>« Allez, c'est l'heure du grand voyage... » dit Mikaël avec un sourire dans la voix. « ...Et ne te goure pas d'au-delà cette fois-ci ! »<br>L'âme de John Winchester sourit à son tour, puis il se dissipa dans un grand éclair lumineux.  
>« Qu'est-ce que l'âme de ton paternel fichait en Enfer ? » questionna Mikaël d'un air suspicieux.<br>« C'est une longue histoire... » parvint à répondre Dean à travers ses larmes.  
>« Un frère avec du sang démoniaque, un père en Enfer, il y a que toi de normal dans ta famille ou quoi ? » remarqua l'Archange en haussant dédaigneusement les épaules. Puis après avoir hésité une seconde sur la marche à suivre, il se dirigea vers la Porte de Hara toujours béante :<br>« Eh ! EEEEEEEH ! Y a quelqu'un ? » cria-t-il, en direction des Enfers. « Des volontaires pour se faire cramer ? L'option barbecue est offerte par la maison ! Allllllllleeeeeez, faites pas vos timides ! … Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez pas sortir ? … Pfff ! Mauviettes ! La prochaine fois que vous partez à la conquête d'Assiah, je serai encore là pour vous botter le cul ! Je vous promets que pas un seul d'entre vous n'en sortira vivant, pov' taches ! »

Mikaël rangea son épée, puis s'étira et fit craquer les muscles de son cou.  
>« Hmmm... Quelle belle journée ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé... Pas toi ? »<br>Sans même écouter la réponse de Dean, l'Archange se saisit de la tête décapitée d'un démon et commença à lui arracher les cornes, puis il s'attaqua à la langue. Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux :  
>« Mec, c'est répugnant ! Arrête ça et écoute-moi : il y a plein de démons qui se sont échappés du Pentacle au début de la bataille, il faut les poursuivre avant qu'il n'y ait une catastrophe ! » expliqua-t-il, de plus en plus énervé par le peu d'attention que l'Archange lui accordait.<br>« Tu te fais du mouron pour rien... » remarqua Mikaël, sans interrompre son activité macabre. « Regarde ! Il arrive. »  
>« Qui ça ? »<br>« Ben, Camaël, bien sûr ! »

* * *

><p>Cette fois-ci, le titre est une chanson des Beach Boys. Nan, vraiment pas le genre de musique de Dean...<p> 


	6. Heaven is in Your Mind

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 6 : en avant pour le Paradis !  
>Note : Les Dominations et les Trônes sont deux ordres angéliques, tout comme les Puissances dont Mikaël est le chef.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven is in Your Mind<strong>

Effectivement, un nouvel engin de guerre arrivait dans le lointain. Un moment plus tard, il se posa tout en douceur, ce qui contrastait avec l'arrivée fracassante de Mikaël quelques heures plus tôt. Un homme, ou plutôt un Ange, émergea de l'appareil. Il était grand et carré, la moitié de son visage était recouverte de métal, quant à son œil gauche, il paraissait tout droit sorti d'un film de science-fiction. Sans un regard pour Dean, il salua militairement son supérieur et dit d'une voix impassible :  
>« Notre escouade a abattu neuf démons à trois lieues d'ici au Sud-Sud-Est. Les deux restants sont actuellement poursuivis par nos hommes. Quatre autres sont encore en vadrouille, mais l'escouade de Nahkiel s'en occupe. »<br>Il laissa passer un petit silence, puis reprit d'un ton à peine plus expressif : « Vous auriez pu nous attendre, chef. »  
>Mikaël fit semblant de regarder ailleurs. Son lieutenant ne se démonta pas pour autant :<br>« J'ai dû aller à la réunion à votre place... Ce n'est pas mon rôle... Maître Raziel était fach... »  
>« Bah, ça va ! Me mets pas ta sale tête de cyborg sous le nez alors que je suis de si bonne humeur ! … Regarde plutôt ça, Camaël ! » s'écria-t-il en brandissant un sac rempli de cornes et de dents de démons. « De quoi faire des litres d'infusions ! »<br>Ignorant son supérieur, l'Ange-cyborg se dirigea vers Dean :  
>« Veuillez excuser tout le tapage de Maître Mikaël... L'Ordre des Puissances reconstruira tout ce qu'il a détruit volontairement ou involontairement. »<br>« Eh, Camaël ! Arrête de faire comme si j'étais pas là ! » cria le chef de l'Ordre des Puissances en question, qui retournait à sa sinistre récolte de bouts de démons.  
>« Camaël, aide de camp de Maître Mikaël, » se présenta l'Ange de son ton impassible. Il y eut un silence pendant lequel l'Ange examina son vis-à-vis.<br>« Dean Winchester, » fit Dean, impressionné par l'aspect patibulaire du nouveau-venu.  
>L'Ange tendit la main et toucha la blessure à l'arcade sourcilière de Dean. Elle picota un instant comme sous l'effet d'un désinfectant.<br>« Ça fera l'affaire le temps que vous soyez soigné... Etes-vous blessé autre part ? Brûlé ? »  
>« Non, je ne pense pas... Ce manteau m'a été très utile... »<p>

Camaël regarda Dean pendant une demi-minute et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il tourna la tête et fit signe à un membre de son escouade qui s'approcha sans conviction.  
>« Pourquoi t'as amené un putain de <em>Domination<em> ici ? » gueula Mikaël, en revenant vers son lieutenant.  
>Le nouveau-venu n'en menait pas large, mais il soutint le regard brûlant du Maître des Puissances.<br>« Enoraël, Honorable Mikaël. J'ai été dépêché sur ordre de Maître Raziel. »  
>Il salua Mikaël militairement, puis se dirigea vers ce qu'il restait des portes des Enfers. Il posa un objet circulaire au milieu des ruines et l'activa. Un champ de force bleuté s'éleva au-dessus de la zone et comme par magie, les deux portes reprirent leur aspect d'origine et claquèrent l'une sur l'autre. Aussitôt le sceau se remit en place, tout comme le pentacle qui ceinturait la zone.<br>« Ttttt... » maugréa l'Archange du feu d'un air méprisant. « Saleté de savants dégénérés! »  
>L'Ange de l'ordre des Dominations ignora sa remarque, reprit son objet et après un salut remonta sans demander son reste dans le Merkebah de Camaël.<br>Ce dernier prit aussitôt la parole, sans doute pour empêcher son chef d'en dire plus :  
>« Chef, j'ai une mise en garde de Maître Babiel... »<br>« Ah oui ? … Hum ? … Et ben ? T'accouche ? » s'impatienta Mikaël devant l'air pensif de son second.  
>« Il faut quitter Assiah au plus vite. »<br>« Et pourquoi ? »  
>« Avec autant de pouvoir astral sur ce plan, on risque de le faire exploser, » expliqua Camaël.<br>« Pff ! Si ça te posait un problème, t'avais qu'à pas venir ! » grimaça Mikaël, en empoignant d'une main son sac et de l'autre Dean.  
>Il s'envola d'un coup d'aile en direction de son Merkebah, ce qui arracha un regard interloqué à Camaël. La première véritable expression que Dean voyait apparaître sur son visage. Ces Anges étaient définitivement bizarres !<p>

« Eh ! » cria le chasseur, alors que l'Archange l'entraînait vers le ciel. « On peut pas partir comme ça ! Et Ellen ? Et Bobby ? »  
>« Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'ils rencontrent cette tronche-de-fer de Camaël ? Crois-moi : mieux vaut qu'on dégage avant qu'ils n'émergent de leur petit roupillon ! » sourit Mikaël par-dessus son épaule. Il était décidément d'excellente humeur.<br>Dean ne put que lui donner raison, même s'il savait qu'il devrait rapidement fournir des explications à ses deux amis. Notamment les rassurer à propos de la Porte. Mais pour l'instant tout allait pour le mieux. Dean était reconnaissant à l'Archange pour l'avoir ramené dans son vaisseau. Mikaël semblait du genre oublieux et l'aîné des Winchester avait craint d'être abandonné sur Terre, une fois la Bouche des enfers refermée.

Dès qu'ils eurent rejoint le Merkebah, Dean sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, afin de laisser un message à Bobby et le rassurer sur son sort.  
>« Et merde... » dit-il en constatant que ses batteries étaient complètement mortes.<br>Il jeta un œil à Mikaël d'un air suspicieux, puis regarda sa montre. Complètement à plat elle aussi, elle s'était arrêtée une demi-heure auparavant. Cet imbécile d'Ange devait vider les batteries sans même en avoir conscience ! Dean imaginait déjà la panique de Ellen et Bobby quand ils se réveilleraient, le cimetière détruit, la porte des Enfers refermée et les cadavres du grand noir et de l'hôte d'Azazel pour seules traces des événements passés.  
>« T'en fais une tête ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Mikaël, plus perceptif qu'il n'y semblait.<br>« Rien. Où va-t-on maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en rangeant son téléphone inutile.  
>« T'es bon pour inventer des excuses ? » fit l'adolescent, sans répondre à la question. Il regardait son propre téléphone portable d'un air ennuyé.<br>« Je me débrouille... » répondit Dean d'un ton prudent. Oui, il inventait des excuses et des histoires. Il le faisait même tout le temps pour pouvoir mener à bien sa mission de chasseur. Mais, inventer des excuses pour un Ange lui paraissait nettement plus difficile.  
>Mikaël soupira.<br>« Je suis convoqué par le Grand Conseil. Ils veulent que je vienne _fissa _! Je peux même pas m'arrêter à Machonon. »  
>« Machonon ? » répéta Dean. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce nom.<br>« Le quatrième Paradis. Mon bureau et les casernes de mes hommes... Faut que tu me trouves une excuse d'urgence à leur servir ! … Un truc crédible, hein ? C'est l'autorité suprême tout de même … Beuh, j'ai pas envie d'y aller... » grogna Mikaël entre ses dents.  
>« Attends, tu veux que je te fournisse un mensonge pour l'autorité suprême ? Pour Dieu, quoi ? » fit Dean incrédule.<br>« Ohla, non ! » fit l'Archange d'un ton nettement plus jovial. « Dieu, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on l'a buté ! »  
>Il y eut un silence. Mikaël se gratta la tête, avant de remarquer pour lui-même :<br>« Mouais... Dis comme ça, ça rend pas génial... »

L'aîné des Winchester écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Dieu s'était fait buté par ses propres Anges ? !? Si les Anges avaient tué leur créateur, est-ce que ça faisait d'eux des démons ?!  
>« Eh ! » se renfrogna Mikaël. « Me la joue pas moralisateur ! T'as pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait bien être le Tout-Puissant ! C'était un psychopathe sadique qui prenait un malin plaisir à manipuler et à torturer les Anges qui l'aimaient le plus ! »<br>« Comment est-ce possible ? C'est Dieu... Et... Comment vous l'avez tué ? … J'veux dire, c'est Dieu ! » répéta à nouveau Dean, désemparé.  
>Il y eut un brusque saut de degrés, signe de l'énervement de Mikaël.<br>« On l'a fait, point barre. J'suis pas là pour te faire un cours d'histoire angélique ! Tu piges ? »  
>« Ok, ok ! ... Donc... Qui est responsable maintenant ? »<br>« Depuis la disparition de Sevoth-Tart et Metatron, ce sont Raziel et Uriel qui s'occupent de tout. Autant dire un gamin et un froussard ! » ajouta Mikaël d'un ton méprisant.  
>Dean s'abstint de faire un commentaire sur le nombre de centimètres de l'Ange du feu.<br>« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai gardé la souveraineté sur l'ordre des Puissances et ma charge de général en chef, » poursuivit l'autre. « Ca me convient très bien. Et si la Belle au Bois Dormant daignait se réveiller, tout serait parfait ! »  
>L'aîné des Winchester leva un sourcil.<br>« Je parle de ce pionceur de Raphaël ! Neuf ans qu'il roupille pour se refaire une beauté... » expliqua Mikaël avec un sourire de gamin qui dévoilait ses canines pointues.  
>C'était la première fois que Dean voyait l'Archange sourire de manière aussi spontanée. Il n'avait déjà plus l'expression féroce qu'il arborait jusqu'à maintenant. Ses traits s'étaient incroyablement adoucis, le rendant un court moment d'une beauté incroyable. Puis l'instant passa et le visage habité par l'impétuosité et la violence de Mikaël reprit ses droits.<p>

« Bon ! Passons à mon excuse valable, maintenant... » reprit Mikaël. « T'as une idée ? »  
>Avant que Dean n'ait pu répondre, une voix métallique retentit dans l'habitacle du vaisseau :<br>« Ici, contrôle central ! Merkebah de combat, identifiez-vous, ainsi que votre équipage ! Terminé. »  
>L'Archange grogna une insulte et saisit un micro sur la console de navigation :<br>« Ici, Mikaël, grand Maître des Puissances et Général en chef des armées célestes ! Je suis convoqué d'urgence par le Grand Conseil, alors ne vous avisez pas de me retarder avec votre paperasserie inutile ! Terminé. »  
>« En fait, comment tu comptes justifier ma présence ? » demanda Dean, un peu inquiet.<br>« Parce que tu crois peut-être qu'on demande au Grand Mikaël de se justifier ? Je n'accepte de me justifier que devant le Grand Conseil. Et encore... » répondit Mikaël, puis il réfléchit une seconde et éclata de rire : « Je sais. Si on me pose des questions sur toi, je dirais que t'es le nouveau Messie... Après tout, ça a bien fait l'affaire la dernière fois ! »  
>La réponse n'avait pas grand sens pour Dean, mais Mikaël semblait d'excellente humeur et de fait, une fois identifié, plus personne ne chercha à l'interroger sur sa destination ou sur les gens qui l'accompagnaient.<p>

Le silence s'installa alors que Merkebah poursuivait sa route. Dean avait complètement renoncé à poser la moindre question à Mikaël. Le système de pensée de l'Archange était si chaotique qu'il était presque impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit de sensé et Dean se sentait de plus en plus impatient, au fur et à mesure qu'ils pénétraient plus avant dans les régions angéliques. Il voulait voir le Paradis et surtout parler avec des Anges plus responsables et raisonnables que Mikaël. Des Anges qui écouteraient son plaidoyer et qui accepteraient de l'aider à sauver son frère. Dean ne lâcherait rien. Il irait jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au Grand Conseil s'il le fallait.  
>De fait, il allait même commencer par le Grand Conseil, vu que Mikaël devait s'y rendre d'urgence. Mais, après le cinquième Paradis, la sécurité sembla se durcir. L'Archange du feu se renfrogna quand des Anges en uniforme noir lui demandèrent l'identité de celui qui l'accompagnait :<br>« Seuls les Archanges sont autorisés à un niveau supérieur au cinquième Paradis, Maître Mikaël, et vous le savez parfaitement ! »  
>« Je refuse de rendre des comptes à des saloperies de <em>Trônes<em> ! Mettez-moi immédiatement en communication avec Raziel ! » leur ordonna-t-il. Il se tourna vers Dean : « Raziel est leur ancien patron, ça les calme toujours quand on fait appel à lui... »  
>Le téléphone portable de Mikaël sonna :<br>« Ouais... Salut Raziel ! ... Ce que je fiche ? J'essaye de répondre à ma convocation au Grand Conseil. C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ? ... Mais c'est personne ! ... Ouais, bon ok, t'as raison : c'est un humain. Si tu le sais déjà pourquoi tu poses la question ? ... Je croyais que vous aviez abrogé ces lois à la con ! ... Tu sais très bien que si... T'as pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire ? ... Je t'assure que ce sera instructif ! ... Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas parlé avec un humain ? ... Non. Setsuna, il compte pas ! ... Demande l'avis d'Uriel, je suis sûr qu'il est de mon avis... Ben, tu vois... Cool. Merci Raziel. »

Il éteignit son téléphone.  
>« Et ben, il faut vraiment les supplier pour obtenir quelque chose... » fit Mikaël en soufflant de mécontentement.<br>"_Il appelle ça supplier ?_" pensa Dean.  
>« J'espère que ses larbins vont battre en retraite ! » continuait l'Archange, toujours aussi énervé.<br>Ce fut le cas. Les Anges en uniforme les laissèrent passer et le Merkebah reprit sa route.

* * *

><p>Le titre est une chanson de Traffic... Toujours pas un truc que Dean écouterait...<p> 


	7. Blind Faith

Attention, on attaque le Angst...

* * *

><p><strong>Blind Faith<strong>

Après un ultime point de contrôle qui ne fut qu'une simple formalité, ils se posèrent enfin devant un grand bâtiment blanc à l'architecture majestueuse, comme on en voyait en Europe. Ils franchirent la porte d'entrée ornée de sculptures. Le sol était recouvert de mosaïques colorées d'une magnificence extraordinaire. Était-ce là l'ancien palais du Tout-Puissant ? Une grande porte se trouvait tout au bout du long corridor. Dean connaissait le motif qui l'ornait. Il l'avait déjà vu dans des éditions anciennes de la Kabbale. Il représentait les différents ordres angéliques sous la forme d'un arbre. La porte s'ouvrit devant eux.  
>Dean s'avança, Mikaël derrière lui baillait aux corneilles. Les deux anges qui leur faisaient face se rapprochaient davantage de l'image que Dean se faisait des êtres angéliques. Le premier d'entre eux surtout. Il était aussi petit que Mikaël, mais ses grands yeux d'un bleu céleste et ses cheveux d'un blond doré pouvaient captiver le plus insensible des hommes. Il exsudait la bonté, la pureté, mais aussi une puissance sereine. Dean ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche sans parvenir à articuler un son. L'autre était immense, probablement plus grand que Sam, et son regard vert semblait vous transpercer de part en part. Contrairement à l'être angélique qui l'accompagnait, il avait de longs cheveux bruns et le teint foncé. Ils étaient l'un et l'autre d'une beauté ineffable. Difficile de croire que Mikaël appartenait à la même espèce.<p>

« Bon retour Mikaël ! Bienvenue inconnu ! » retentit une voix profonde.  
>Elle venait de l'ange brun, mais il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Dean en était sûr. Cet ange était-il télépathe ? Pourtant une voix avait bien résonner dans la pièce...<br>« Tu nous feras ton rapport plus tard, n'est-ce pas Mikaël ? » fit l'Ange blond avec un sourire désarmant, mais il y avait comme une menace dans son ton.  
>Mikaël grogna une réponse dans sa barbe et alla se vautrer sur l'un des sièges à gauche. Celui dont le haut dossier représentait un soleil rayonnant. Sa place habituelle, selon toute vraisemblance.<br>« Quel est votre nom, inconnu ? Je suis Raziel, le Maître des Chérubins, » reprit-il. « Et voici Uriel, l'Archange de la Terre, qui occupe le poste de Maître des Séraphins et chef de ce conseil. »  
>« Dean Winchester, » se présenta-t-il sans avoir conscience de le faire. C'était comme si sa bouche avait obéi sans en avoir reçu l'ordre du cerveau.<br>« Que c'est nostalgique... » remarqua l'Ange brun, toujours sans ouvrir la bouche, « Revoir un humain en ces lieux... »  
>Il se leva et vint au-devant de Dean qu'il contempla de toute sa hauteur. Ce dernier ne put que baisser les yeux.<br>« Que venez-vous faire dans le royaume des Anges ? Que voulez-vous ? » reprit-il.  
>Le cerveau de Dean se reconnecta brusquement et il releva la tête :<br>« J'ai besoin de votre aide, s'il vous plaît ! L'âme de mon frère... Mikaël m'a dit que toutes les âmes partaient pour l'Hadès. Je dois absolument récupérer l'âme de mon frère. Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir. J'ai promis de veiller sur lui, envers et contre tout ! »  
>« Mais toute chose a une fin... » fit Raziel d'un ton triste, mais secourable. « Mêmes les Anges du Seigneur. »<br>« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Mon frère est important. Les Enfers avaient un plan pour lui depuis le début... Mais... Mais, le démon aux yeux jaunes... »  
>« Le démon aux yeux jaunes ? Azazel, vous voulez dire ? » coupa Uriel d'un air intéressé. « Oui, on le connaît : "<em>Celui que Dieu a rendu fort<em>", "_le Bouc émissaire_". »  
>« C'était bien avant mon temps, » remarqua l'Ange blond avec un sourire enfantin. « Et je n'ai plus son dossier en tête... Te souviens-tu de quel chœur il faisait partie, Uriel ? »<br>« Des Chérubins, il me semble, » répondit ce dernier. « Ça remonte à loin... »  
>« C'est un stratège alors... » fit Raziel.<br>« Ouais... Et lors de la première guerre, c'est Raphaël qui l'a vaincu et précipité aux Enfers, » intervint Mikaël d'une voix sombre. « C'est le premier porte-enseigne des légions infernales, maintenant. Enfin... C'était ! » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. « On lui a fait passer la porte de sortie... définitivement ! »  
>Raziel approuva de la tête, mais ne commenta pas. Uriel avait l'air pensif :<br>« Alors Azazel avait un plan qui concernait votre frère ? … C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il traînait sur Assiah, ces dernières années... » remarqua-t-il pour lui-même.  
>« A la différence des Anges, qui ont interdiction d'aller dans le monde matériel - n'est-ce pas, Mikaël ? » fit Raziel, en lançant un regard accusateur à l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges, « Les démons ne se privent pas de faire leur demeure sur Terre... »<br>Mikaël haussa les épaules. On sentait que ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux Archanges avaient cette discussion.  
>« Racontez-nous ce que vous savez, Dean Winchester... » le pria Uriel de sa voix douce, qui n'émanait toujours pas de ses lèvres.<p>

Et Dean raconta. L'histoire de sa mère, de son père, de son enfance, de Sammy et Jessica, de Sammy et lui sur les routes, de leurs épreuves, des démons et des créatures toujours plus nombreuses qu'ils avaient affronté. Il parla longtemps sous le regard bienveillant des Archanges.

Dean venait de terminer son récit, quand un coup sec retentit à la grande porte.  
>« Ah, la voici ! » fit Raziel avec un sourire. « Nous étions un peu surpris de voir un humain sans Ange gardien, nous l'avons donc convoqué pour entendre son rapport. »<br>Il poussa un bouton sur la console devant lui et les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un Ange féminin aux courts cheveux blonds portant un uniforme noir et violet. Un insigne bleu-pâle était cousu sur sa manche. Comme les autres Anges que Dean avait rencontré, elle portait une boucle d'oreille en forme de croix.  
>« Umabel, au rapport ! » fit l'ange en saluant militairement. « Permission d'agir hors des protocoles ? »<br>« Permission accordée. »  
>« Merci Honorable Uriel, Éminent Raziel, Illustre Mikaël... » remercia Umabel tour à tour avec un sourire intimidé.<br>La jeune femme se dirigea vers Dean et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures d'un air critique. Il lui rendit son regard. Elle n'était pas exactement son genre, mais avait des formes agréables. Des formes probablement authentiques. Dean sentait qu'il allait se plaire au Paradis. Mais l'Ange fronçait les sourcils, partagée entre la colère et quelque chose d'indéfinissable.  
>« Umabel ? » questionna Uriel.<br>« Je suis navrée, Maître Uriel. Je suis juste tellement en hors de moi... » dit-elle d'un ton d'un calme olympien, en parfaite contradiction avec ses paroles.  
>"<em>Cette fille a des nerfs d'acier<em>", pensa Dean.  
>« Pourrais-tu être plus explicite, Umabel ? » la pria Raziel.<br>« Avec votre permission, j'ai ici le rapport de Vasariah, ancien Ange gardien, élevé au rang des Dominations, suite à son retrait du service actif pour plusieurs blessures graves d'ordre démoniaque. Vasariah était l'Ange gardien de feu John Winchester, père de Dean, ici présent. »  
>« Quoi ? » s'écria le chasseur, abasourdi. Son père avait eu un Ange gardien ? Lui-même avait un Ange-gardien ? Mais alors pourquoi Sammy était-il mort ? Il devait en avoir un lui aussi ! Pourquoi un Ange ne l'avait-il pas protégé ?<p>

Sans se soucier de son intervention, la femme-Ange le contourna et remit un dossier à Uriel. L'Archange de la Terre y passa les doigts comme si son contenu allait se déverser en lui par ce biais. Ce qui fut peut-être le cas, car après que Raziel y eut passé les doigts à son tour, les deux Archanges échangèrent un hochement de tête :  
>« Nous t'autorisons à divulguer ces informations devant Dean Winchester. »<br>« Le 2 mai 1973, Mary Campbell fit un pacte avec Azazel pour ressusciter John Winchester, son fiancé. Ce jour, pour haute trahison envers le Paradis, son Ange gardien Hahasiah fut révoqué. »  
>« Comment ça révoqué ? Et de quel pacte parlez-vous ? » explosa Dean.<br>« Selon le rapport de Vasariah, Azazel a probablement corrompu l'ange-gardien de Samuel Campbell, le père de Mary, ce qui lui a permis de prendre possession de son corps. En infériorité numérique, Vasariah n'a rien pu faire pour sauver John Winchester, qui a été tué. Et ainsi, Azazel a obtenu le levier qu'il désirait sur Mary Campbell. »  
>« Quel levier ? Dans quel but ? » demanda Dean. Il avait comme une boule de bile amère au fond de la gorge.<br>« Selon le rapport de Hahasiah, en ressuscitant John Winchester, Azazel a obtenu de Mary Campbell d'avoir les coudées franches un soir de novembre 1983. Le 2 novembre pour être précis. »  
>Dean ne trouva rien à dire. Le 2 novembre 1983, c'était le jour où sa mère avait trouvé la mort, où la maison avait brûlé, où son père était devenu un chasseur ivre de vengeance. Il était trop sonné, épouvanté, par ce qu'il apprenait au fur et à mesure que l'Ange dévoilait son rapport.<br>« Nous n'avons pas de rapport précis des événements du 2 novembre, car l'Ange gardien de Sam Winchester fut tué ce soir-là. Il n'était pas de force suffisante face à Azazel. Vasariah et moi avons été les premiers sur les lieux, mais le mal était fait. Nous avons fait notre rapport à nos supérieurs avec une mention spéciale afin de prévenir le grand Conseil, mais vous savez comment était Maître Sevoth-Tart à l'époque et le peu d'intérêt qu'il accordait aux affaires d'Assiah... »  
>« Quand je pense que j'ai jamais été prévenu de tout ça ! » s'exclama Mikaël d'un air énervé. « Si j'avais su, je serai venu bien plus tôt péter la gueule d'Azazel ! … Il y a fort à parier que c'est pour ça que ton frère a du sang démoniaque. »<br>La femme-Ange acquiesça à cette remarque.

« Bien. Merci Umabel pour la précision de ce rapport, » fit Uriel, sa voix grave se répercutant sur les murs de la vaste salle du conseil. « Tu peux te retir... »  
>« Eh ! Une minute ! Et la suite ? » rugit Dean en fixant la femme dans les yeux.<br>« Quelle suite ? »  
>« Vous et ce… Vasariah. Vous étiez avec nous sur les routes ? Pendant tout ce temps ? Où étiez-vous quand nous avons eu notre accident ? Quand j'étais à la porte de la Mort et que mon père a dû... » La voix de Dean se brisa.<br>Le visage de la femme-Ange se déforma sous l'effet de la colère, mais quand elle parla sa voix resta inhumainement calme et contrôlée :  
>« Nous avons essayé de toutes nos forces de rester à vos côtés. Mais votre père était trop imprudent, il cherchait le danger sans souci de sa sécurité. En à peine trois ans, il a failli conduire Vasariah à la mort huit fois. Pour le protéger, Vasariah a pris un nombre de risques inconsidérés contre des êtres bien plus puissants que lui, mais ce n'était jamais suffisant pour votre père. Il fallait toujours prendre encore plus de risques... John Winchester a envoyé Vasariah dans un coma de treize ans, dont il n'est sorti que depuis peu. Quant à moi... » fit Umabel, en déployant ses ailes. L'une d'elle était en très mauvais état et n'avait plus de plumes sur toute son extrémité inférieure : « voilà ce que j'ai payé pour vous protéger, Dean Winchester. Une blessure permanente à l'aile est ce qui existe de pire pour un ange. Une souffrance permanente, inimaginable pour un humain. J'ai espoir cependant de retrouver l'usage de mon aile, mais pas avant quelques siècles car je ne suis pas aussi vigoureuse qu'un Ange Supérieur... » Elle le regarda en secouant la tête avant de reprendre : « L'ordre des Anges gardiens est un ordre inférieur, le plus bas de la hiérarchie angélique. Ce n'est pas un ordre guerrier. Il est censé veiller sur des hommes ordinaires, les protéger de maux ordinaires. C'est vous qui nous avez entraînés, Vasariah et moi, dans votre vie infernale. Alors, oui, j'ai été retirée du service actif, alors que vous n'aviez même pas quinze ans et j'en suis très heureuse ! » termina-t-elle en laissant enfin filtrer une pointe de colère.<br>« Cela suffit, Umabel, » fit Raziel d'une voix douce. « Dean Winchester, comme son père, ignorait tout de notre existence, des vôtres à leurs côtés. Ils ne peuvent être tenus pour responsable des dommages dont vous avez souffert. C'est le Grand Conseil qui a fermé les yeux sur la situation et n'a pas agi à l'époque contre Azazel. »  
>« Tu peux te retirer, Umabel... » fit à nouveau Uriel.<br>La femme-Ange salua ses supérieurs sans un regard pour Dean. Cette fois-ci, il ne chercha pas à la retenir.  
>« Vous voyez, c'est exactement pour ça qu'il faudrait donner une meilleure formation militaire aux Anges gardiens ! » intervint Mikaël, qui boudait dans son coin. « Et si vous êtes pas prêt à ça, laissez mes gars s'occuper des âmes humaines qui en ont besoin. »<p>

* * *

><p>Cette fois-ci, "Blind Faith" est le nom d'un groupe... que Dean pourrait potentiellement écouter. Je déroge à ma règle.<p> 


	8. The House of the Sleeping Beauties

Et c'est parti chapitre 8... De l'angst toujours, mais aussi un peu de Babiel et quand il y a Babiel, tout va toujours mieux !

* * *

><p><strong>The House of the Sleeping Beauties<strong>

« La situation est nettement plus claire, maintenant... » remarqua Raziel, en ignorant la remarque de Mikaël. « Encore que je donnerais cher pour savoir pourquoi Azazel a abreuvé des enfants avec son sang... »  
>« Il cherche peut-être à créer une armée mi-humaine, mi-démoniaque ? » remarqua Uriel.<br>« Qu'il compte pas sur moi pour avoir des scrupules ! Humain ou pas, si ça fleure bon le démon, je le crame ! » fit Mikaël d'un air mauvais, avant d'ajouter en direction de Dean : « Je ferai peut-être une exception pour ton frangin, mais faudra vraiment me prouver que c'est qu'un malentendu... »

L'aîné des Winchester n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il était encore en train de prendre la mesure des actes de sa mère. Ainsi, sa propre mère les avait trahis. Elle avait vendu Sam pour sauver son futur mari. Mais sans John Winchester, ni Dean, ni Sam n'auraient jamais vu le jour... Alors qui avait trahi qui, en définitive ? Les agissements et buts de Azazel lui paraissaient de plus en plus flous. Que visait-il ? Quel rôle avait-il imparti à Sam ?

« Même si Azazel est mort, je doute que cette histoire s'arrête-là... » soupira Raziel. « Y a-t-il des précédents, Uriel ? Des humains abreuvés à leur naissance de sang de démon ? En as-tu vu aux cours des âges ? »  
>« S'il y en a eu, ils ne sont pas arrivés jusqu'à moi... »<br>« Le mystère reste entier, donc... Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un véritable miracle que vous et votre frère ayez survécu si longtemps sans ange-gardien à vos côtés... » remarqua l'Archange blond.  
>« Un ange-gardien est censé nous accompagner toute notre vie ? » questionna Dean.<br>« Et tout au long de vos différentes réincarnations... Personne ne vous connaît mieux que l'ange perché sur votre épaule. C'est pour cela que Umabel est aussi affectée. Comprenez-la : vous avez été le centre de son existence pendant des siècles, cela a dû être dur d'y renoncer. »  
>« Pendant des siècles ? » répéta Dean.<br>« Oui. Pendant toutes vos réincarnations... Ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui est l'aboutissement de plusieurs vies, » expliqua Raziel.  
>Dean hocha la tête d'un air pensif.<br>« Ne vous sentez pas coupable envers Umabel... » intervint Uriel de sa voix grave. « Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Le seul moment où un être humain a conscience de l'existence de son ange-gardien, c'est lors de sa mort et de son voyage dans les Limbes. Et il l'oublie aussitôt sa renaissan... »  
>« Dans les Limbes ? » coupa Dean avec brusquerie. « C'est là que se trouve l'âme de Sam, n'est-ce pas ? »<br>Uriel échangea un regard avec Raziel avant de répondre :  
>« Oui. Et il s'y trouve sans ange-gardien, puisque celui-ci a été tué. Je crains qu'avec son sang démoniaque, il ne soit déjà en route pour les Enfers. Mais il s'écoulera encore quelques temps à l'échelle humaine avant que je ne délivre mon jugement... »<br>« Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui allez juger mon frère ? »  
>« C'est moi, oui. Je suis l'Ange de la Pénitence. Le Juge. Je décide si les âmes vont faire pénitence dans les Limbes, si elles vont en Enfers, ou au Creuset en attendant leurs réincarnations. »<br>« Et en renvoyer une dans son corps d'origine, c'est une option ? »  
>Uriel haussa un sourcil et Dean n'insista pas. On pouvait lire dans l'expression de l'Ange de la Pénitence, la conscience aiguë de l'inéluctabilité des choses. Uriel était sans aucun doute un être miséricordieux, mais il ne dérogeait pas à son devoir. Dean le sentait instinctivement.<p>

« Que dois-je faire alors pour le ramener avant son jugement ? Puis-je moi aussi aller dans les Limbes et chercher son âme avant qu'elle ne soit jugée ? Mikaël avait l'air de dire qu'il y avait eu un précédent... »  
>« Setsuna Mudo... » marmonna l'Archange du feu, d'un ton neutre qui ne lui était pas habituel.<br>« Oui, Setsuna Mudo l'a fait. Mais Setsuna n'était pas vraiment n'importe qui. C'était le Nouveau Messie, il avait été choisi, élu, et malgré toute votre bonne volonté, Dean Winchester, je doute que vous partagiez le même destin... »  
>« Non, celui qui a été élu pour quelque chose, c'est Sam ! Seulement il n'a pas été élu par le Paradis, lui. Et s'il va droit aux Enfers, il sera entre leurs mains et le plan d'Azazel pourra se poursuivre sans accroc. »<br>« Ce serait effectivement fâcheux... » fit Raziel, avant de questionner le chef du conseil : « Uriel ? »  
>« Nous allons vous aider, Dean Winchester, » décida l'Archange de la Pénitence.<br>« Cool ! » s'écria Mikaël, en bondissant de son siège. « Ça fait plaisir de voir enfin un peu d'action ! »  
>« Mikaël, tu ne crois pas que tu en as fait assez pour aujourd'hui ? » remarqua l'Ange blond.<br>« J'ai refermé une porte de l'Enfer et j'ai exterminé des centaines de démons. Il me semble que ça mérite plutôt des félicitations ! » grogna l'autre qui ne semblait pas satisfait du ton de reproche dans la voix de Raziel.  
>« Tu as gravement menacé l'équilibre d'Assiah avec ton pouvoir astral et tu as aidé de manière ouverte Dean Winchester au vu et su des Enfers. »<br>« Bah ? Quel est le problème ? » fit Mikaël en se grattant la nuque d'un air perplexe.  
>« Les Enfers savent maintenant que nous avons pris fait et cause dans ce combat. Nous ne pouvons plus guère espérer obtenir de l'information, via nos services d'espionnage, » expliqua Raziel.<br>« Toi et tes espions ! Malgré ton poste actuel, t'es vraiment resté un _Trône _! » fit le Maître des Puissances d'un ton dédaigneux.  
>Avant même que Raziel ne puisse réagir, Uriel se leva avec une vitesse ahurissante et s'interposa entre eux :<br>« Mikaël, retire-toi à Machonon ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans appel.  
>« Quoi ?! Et puis quoi enc... »<br>Les murs de la salle se fissurèrent d'un coup et le sol trembla.  
>« Immédiatement ! »<br>« Ok, ok... » fit Mikaël, en faisant deux pas en arrière. « 'Tain, z'êtes vraiment trop nerveux ! »  
>Mais malgré son air bravache, il fila d'un coup d'aile sans demander son reste.<p>

« Désolé pour cette scène, Dean Winchester. Mikaël n'a aucun savoir vivre... » soupira Uriel.  
>« Que je le reprenne à insulter Maître Zahikel... » fit Raziel avec une telle froideur que Dean fut parcouru de frissons.<br>L'Archange blond avait beau être l'archétype angélique, il n'en était pas moins terrifiant quand il laissait jaillir sa colère. Ses yeux azur avaient viré au rouge sang, presque comme ceux d'un démon, et ils luisaient d'une manière inquiétante. Nul doute que, dans la bataille, Raziel n'était pas moins dangereux que Mikaël. Dean n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir peur. Il pensait avoir apprivoisé cette sensation au cours des années, l'avoir totalement soumise aux pics d'adrénaline, mais face aux Anges, sa peur prenait une toute nouvelle ampleur. Il lui fallut plusieurs battements de cœur pour arriver à maîtriser ses tremblements.  
>« Est-ce que vous auriez... » commença-t-il avant de poursuivre d'un ton hésitant : « un peu d'alcool... Je ne sais pas, du vin, voire même quelque chose de plus fort. Ça m'aiderait... »<br>« Mais bien entendu... Nous manquons à tous nos devoirs ! » s'exclama Raziel, en triturant trois ou quatre boutons sur sa console.  
>L'Archange semblait avoir retrouvé son calme, ses yeux à nouveau bleu comme un ciel d'été, et cela eut un effet immédiat sur Dean qui se détendit ostensiblement.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, un repas et des boissons furent servi par deux anges vêtus d'uniformes gris-vert, avec un insigne doré cousu sur le bras. « Des apprentis-Chérubins, » expliqua Raziel après qu'ils furent sortis. « Quand ils ne sont pas à l'école des officiers, ils sont mis à notre disposition. Et ils sont la discrétion même... »  
>« Quel âge ont-ils ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Dean.<br>« Pas plus de quarante ans... Ils sont vraiment très jeunes, même si à votre échelle cela paraît déjà assez âgé... » fit Uriel.  
>« Ils ont pourtant l'air plus âgé que vous, Raziel... » osa dire Dean.<br>« Nous gardons l'apparence de l'époque où nous avons atteint la pleine étendue de nos pouvoirs angéliques. Dans de rares cas, comme le mien, cela peut venir très tôt. Mais je suis moi-même un jeune Archange. Je n'ai pas encore 120 ans. »  
>Dean laissa son regard errer sur le visage juvénile de Raziel, puis sur la haute stature de Uriel. Il avait tant de questions à leur poser... Sur les Anges-Gardiens, sur la place que les Anges tenait dans la lutte contre les Enfers, sur les pouvoirs qu'ils possédaient. Dean ne savait par où commencer... Il vida d'un geste la coupe de vin se trouvant devant lui. Aussitôt son estomac protesta et réclama son dû. Il se mit alors à dévorer son repas de grand cœur. Le vin qu'on lui avait servi faisait merveille sur la tension qui habitait son corps. Mais quelque chose continuait à le tarauder...<p>

« Votre cœur n'est pas en paix, Dean Winchester... » remarqua tout à coup Raziel, en reposant son verre avec un petit bruit sec. « Pouvons-nous alléger votre fardeau ? »  
>Dean interrompit brusquement sa mastication et leva un regard surpris sur l'Archange blond qui eut un petit sourire d'excuse : « Navré si je suis indiscret. Je suis un empathe et il m'est difficile de ne pas ressentir la détresse de ceux qui m'entourent... »<br>Le chasseur déglutit. Il n'aimait pas que Raziel, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, discerne si facilement son désarroi. Mais cela aussi l'ange devait le percevoir. Il eut brusquement la sensation d'être complètement exposé, mais aussi totalement compris et pardonné. Omnipotence et miséricorde à la fois.  
>« Je... » commença-t-il, d'une voix tendue, puis il demanda tout-à-trac : « Uriel, à propos de ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure... Vous savez sur les pénitences et la renaissance des âmes, je me demandais si... Sam et moi... nous avions eu d'autres vies auparavant. Des vies normales, j'entends... »<br>Uriel était le juge. Il savait sonder les cœurs, voir au-delà des apparences. Différemment de Raziel sans doute, mais tout aussi efficacement.  
>« Vous vous demandez si votre vie actuelle est une pénitence, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous payez pour les méfaits d'une vie passée ? »<br>« Je ne crois pas vraiment à la réincarnation, mais comme vous êtes le juge des âmes, peut-être que vous avez... Enfin, je veux dire, peut-être que vous savez... » se reprit-il maladroitement. Il ne voulait pas accuser l'Archange d'être responsable de ses problèmes actuels.  
>« Je peux fouiller dans votre âme, » fit Uriel après un petit moment, « y lire la réponse à vos questions. Mais ce sera douloureux. Êtes-vous bien certain que vous désirez savoir ? »<br>Dean avait du mal à supporter la bienveillance absolue qui régnait dans les yeux verts de l'Archange. Contrairement à Mikaël, Uriel était d'une douceur quasi maternelle, une douceur qui donnait au chasseur l'envie de pleurer. Il repoussa son assiette et porta les mains à son front.  
>« Est-ce que votre vie actuelle en sera plus facile à porter ? » insista l'Ange brun.<br>« Si ce que Umabel a dit est vrai, alors Azazel a planifié nos vies depuis bien avant nos naissances. Comment savoir si nous ne... »  
>« Les ingérences des Enfers dans les affaires humaines ne sont jamais le résultat de mes jugements, » coupa Uriel d'une voix grave. « Les démons, et Azazel le premier, ne se soucient guère des destins que j'édicte. Mais ils s'en amusent et font passer de simples coïncidences pour des actes écrits dans les astres ou édictés par feu Le-Tout-Puissant. Ne vous laissez pas abuser : les démons ne cherchent qu'à vous troubler, cela sert leurs desseins. »<br>Dean secoua la tête comme s'il admettait les arguments de Uriel, sans pour autant être totalement convaincu :  
>« J'ai l'impression d'être depuis mon enfance le jouet de forces qui me dépassent complètement. Et depuis que Mikaël est apparu devant moi, je... »<br>« Vous êtes juste fatigué, Dean Winchester, » constata Uriel avec bienveillance.  
>« Rien ne presse en cette affaire, » intervint Raziel en se levant. « Vous êtes notre invité. Si les anges ne se fatiguent pas facilement, nous connaissons les limitations humaines. Reposez-vous, Dean Winchester, nous reparlerons de tout cela demain. »<br>« Est-ce que... Est-ce que je pourrais voir Sammy ? »  
>« Bien entendu, » sourit Uriel. « Je vous accompagne. »<br>Il saisit Dean par le bras et d'un coup d'aile le mena à la clinique de Zébul, domaine de Raphaël.

Une jeune femme rousse en tenue d'infirmière se tenait devant la porte d'entrée, comme si elle n'attendait que leur arrivée.  
>« Merci de nous recevoir, Babiel, » fit l'Archange de la Pénitence, en inclinant la tête.<br>« Je vous en prie, Maître Uriel. Bienvenue, Monsieur Winchester. J'imagine que vous venez pour visiter votre frère... »  
>Dean était complètement sonné par la beauté de la femme-ange. Elle était plus que belle, elle rayonnait d'un éclat étourdissant. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Elle précéda ses invités dans la clinique, le temps que Dean se remette.<br>« Nous avons mis le corps de votre frère en stase, » expliqua-t-elle. « Il est stabilisé pour deux à trois semaines. C'est le maximum que nous pouvons faire... Mais paradoxalement, il est plus aisé de stabiliser un corps humain décédé qu'un corps angélique. »  
>La remarque fit soupirer Uriel sans que Dean comprenne pourquoi. La femme les mena jusqu'à une salle où se trouvait le corps sans vie de Sam. Il était dans une sorte de sarcophage transparent, pourvu de multiples câbles et relié à d'autres appareils, dont Dean ne comprenait pas l'utilité. Il observa longuement son frère. Il n'y avait aucune différence : Sam était tel qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois, étendu sur le lit de la maison délabrée de Cold Oak, jusqu'à ce qu'un ange casse-cou et négligent explose la maison d'en face. Le regard d'Uriel, lui, était dirigé vers un second sarcophage qui laissait apparaître le visage d'un homme aux cheveux dorés.<br>« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Dean.  
>« Maître Raphaël, » répondit Babiel d'une voix douce. « Mon supérieur. »<br>« C'est un Ange !? Mais vous venez de dire qu'il n'était pas possible de conserver un corps angélique... »  
>« Adam Kédamon soit loué, Maître Raphaël n'est pas mort, il est juste dans le coma, » expliqua l'Ange. « Il dort pour restaurer son anima et son pouvoir astral. Il a été grièvement blessé lors de la Rébellion, » termina-t-elle, d'une voix triste.<br>« Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir, Babiel, » intervint fermement Uriel. « Raphaël ne devrait pas tarder à s'éveiller, comme vous le savez parfaitement. Vous feriez mieux de vous préparer à l'accueillir plutôt que de ruminer de sombres pensées... »  
>Babiel hocha la tête et se tourna vers Dean.<br>« Nous aurons besoin de Maître Raphaël pour soigner votre frère. Aussi nous l'éveillerons dès que vous aurez ramené son âme de l'Hadès. »  
>« Raphaël ne sera guère heureux d'être éveillé avant l'heure prévue... » remarqua Uriel. « Je ne vous envie pas d'assumer ce rôle, Babiel... »<br>« Oh ! Ne vous faites pas de souci pour moi, Maître Uriel. J'ai l'habitude, » sourit la femme-ange, en découvrant ses dents à la blancheur de nacre.  
>Il fallut une demi-minute à Dean pour parvenir à détourner son regard du visage de l'infirmière, très amusée.<p>

« En ce qui concerne le sang démoniaque, » reprit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux, « nous avons fait les analyses comme prévu. Les résultats sont très instructifs. En profondeur, il n'y a guère de différence entre du sang angélique et du sang démoniaque. Et l'un et l'autre sont tout aussi dangereux pour les êtres humains. Celui d'Azazel, dans le cas qui nous intéresse, est particulièrement proche du nôtre. Sans doute parce qu'il s'agit d'un ange déchu de la première heure. Cependant, il a provoqué quelques mutations étranges chez le sujet : des mutations d'ordre positif, comme l'immunité aux maladies d'origine infernale ou une résistance accrue à toute manipulation mentale mais aussi des mutations qui nuisent à l'intégrité de son âme éternelle... Je parle ici en priorité de sa capacité à manipuler des démons d'ordre inférieur. Cette capacité est l'apanage des grands démons, des Satans. Si votre frère venait à l'exploiter, il finirait tôt ou tard par achever sa mutation et devenir un démon à part entière et cela, complètement à son insu. »  
>« Pensez-vous Babiel, qu'avec Sam Winchester, les Enfers testent la possibilité de créer une nouvelle sorte de démon à partir d'êtres humains ? » proposa Uriel.<br>« C'est ce que je pense... Nous avons pu repérer certaines de ces cellules mutantes. »  
>« Peut-on stopper la mutation ? » fit Dean d'un ton paniqué. « Écoutez, mon père savait, je crois. Juste avant sa mort, il m'a dit que je devais sauver Sam de quelque chose et que si je n'y parvenais pas, je devrais peut-être le tuer... »<br>« Nous allons y travailler, Monsieur Winchester. Il est très possible que la mort de votre frère ait porté un coup sévère à ces cellules mutantes. Nous devons observer leur évolution dans les jours qui viennent, » répondit Babiel d'un ton rassurant.

* * *

><p>Le titre est une chanson des Nits. Je vois mal Dean écouter ça...<p> 


	9. Shout Yourself to Death

Chapitre 9 ! L'angst a mis un peu les voiles...

* * *

><p><strong>Shout Yourself to Death<strong>

Après la visite à la clinique, Uriel emmena Dean dans une hôtellerie attenante pour les Archanges de passage.  
>« Pour ce soir, nous pouvons vous loger ici, mais soyez discret. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que votre présence s'ébruite parmi nos pairs. Même si nous sommes le Grand Conseil, notre autorité n'est pas encore bien établie et nous ne voudrions pas d'une nouvelle rébellion ou d'un schisme. La présence d'un humain au Paradis est une situation sans précédent... »<br>« Mais vous disiez que ce Setsuna... » commença Dean.  
>« Setsuna était la réincarnation d'une Archange aux pouvoirs incommensurables, Alexiel, l'Ange Organique, » expliqua Uriel. « Même si par essence, il était humain, il n'a jamais eu ce statut parmi nous et un certain nombre d'entre nous croyait suffisamment en lui pour espérer qu'il prenne la tête du Grand Conseil. Pour beaucoup, il était le Nouveau Messie. »<br>« Ah oui, un nouveau Dieu - ou plutôt Archange - fait homme... » commenta Dean, avec un humour grinçant.  
>Uriel sourit, appréciant le trait d'humour, puis poursuivit :<br>« J'aurais aimé, moi aussi, que Setsuna reste et qu'il prenne la tête des Séraphins. Mais ce n'était pas son intention, il a toujours voulu vivre son existence humaine. A l'heure qu'il est, lui et sa sœur doivent vivre quelque part sur Assiah... » fit l'Archange avec un air mélancolique. « Bientôt, à leurs morts, ils nous reviendront l'un et l'autre, mais j'ignore s'ils décideront de poursuivre leurs réincarnations humaines ou de nous rejoindre sous leurs formes angéliques... »  
>« Vous a-t-on reproché d'avoir pris la tête du Grand Conseil ? »<br>« Non. Pas ouvertement en tous cas, » précisa Uriel. « Raziel, par sa position de commandant de la rébellion, et moi, par mon statut d'Ange de la Pénitence, avons une légitimité reconnue. Mais il y a toujours des mécontents qui ont des idées très nettes sur ce qu'il faudrait faire ou ne pas faire... notamment en ce qui concerne les Enfers. »  
>« Vous pensez à Mikaël, là ? » fit Dean.<br>« Du tout. Mikaël n'a pas de position claire, contrairement à ce qu'il laisse entendre, » sourit son interlocuteur. « Son frère, Lucifer, est le Maître des Enfers et Mikaël, malgré sa brillance, n'a jamais réussi à le vaincre ; mais il n'a jamais réussi à le haïr non plus. D'une certaine manière, le _statu quo_ qui existe entre eux deux depuis des millénaires lui convient. »  
>« Il me paraissait plutôt en colère... »<br>« Il l'est, n'en doutez pas... Évitez de lui parler de son frère. Il n'est pas bon de frotter du sel sur des plaies... » recommanda Uriel.  
>« Ok, mais il faudra bien qu'on mette au clair ce que les Enfers prévoient pour Sam... »<br>« Certes, mais nous en reparlerons demain. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer à présent. Ne quittez pas cette pièce avant mon retour ou celui de Raziel. »

Dean choisit de ne pas discuter davantage et bientôt, il tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il se réveilla sous la pression d'une main qui le secouait sans douceur :  
>« Mikaël ? » marmonna-t-il en reconnaissant la chaleur qui émanait du corps de l'Archange.<br>Il ouvrit un œil. Mikaël, tout de cuir noir vêtu, lui souriait de son air maniaque habituel :  
>« Salut, ronfleur ! Bouge-toi, on est attendu au Grand Conseil et crois-moi, va y avoir de l'action ! Le p'tit-déj t'attend là-bas aussi ! »<br>Dean sauta du lit presque aussitôt, habitué aux nuits courtes et aux réveils intempestifs. Il s'étira et remit son t-shirt de la veille. Curieusement, il avait l'air propre. Peut-être que la saleté n'existait pas au Paradis ? Mikaël ne lui laissa guère le temps de s'étonner et lui jeta l'imperméable qu'il lui avait prêté.  
>« Allez, grouille-toi ! » s'impatienta-t-il.<br>« Uriel m'a recommandé de ne pas me faire voir des autres Anges, » se rappela Dean. « Tu connais un chemin discret ? »  
>« Oui, à coup d'aile. T'as devant toi l'un des Archanges les plus rapides de la création ! Personne ne me peut me suivre à l'œil nu, » dit-il en lui montrant la fenêtre ouverte. « Paré ? »<br>« Mais il doit y avoir des contrôles de sécurité, non ? » objecta le chasseur.  
>« Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ont renoncé à m'arrêter quand j'étais pressé... Et je vais être très pressé aujourd'hui. Donc, paré ? » répéta-t-il.<br>Dean hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait réellement résister à Mikaël.

L'Archange du feu n'avait pas menti. Un gargantuesque petit-déjeuner les attendait dans la salle du conseil. Il y avait même des tourtes. Dean se se fit pas prier pour l'attaquer sous l'œil amusé des Archanges présents. Mikaël se contenta de prendre une poire, tandis que Raziel buvait une boisson fumante, probablement un thé.

« Passons à ce qui vous amène ici, Dean Winchester... » commença Uriel, alors que le chasseur repoussait son assiette vide. « Comme nous vous l'avons dit, l'âme de votre frère est actuellement en Hadès, que vous nommez plus couramment les Limbes. C'est une zone qui ne se trouve ni aux Enfers, ni au Paradis, elle n'est accessible qu'aux âmes ou aux formes ectoplasmiques : fantômes, esprits ou autres créatures ne possédant pas de corps physique. »  
>« Je suis familier de ce genre de choses... » remarqua Dean. « Elles ont un accès privilégié sur le monde humain et ne se privent pas de tenter d'y faire leur loi ! Cela fait des années que je les affronte. »<br>« Disons plutôt que vous affrontez celles qui refusent de quitter Assiah. Il n'y a pas de porte ouverte, ou "d'accès privilégié" comme vous dites, entre votre monde et les Limbes. Certaines âmes refusent de s'en aller, voilà tout... » précisa Raziel.  
>« Si j'en avais l'autorisation plus souvent, j'irais volontiers les défoncer ! » intervint Mikaël d'un air profondément intéressé.<br>« Mikaël... » soupira Raziel. « Tu n'as jamais eu la moindre autorisation pour aller sur Assiah. Tu es trop puissant pour t'introduire sur ce plan et tu le sais parfaitement. »  
>« Il faudra certainement des mois à la Terre pour se remettre de ton dernier passage... » compléta Uriel avec lassitude.<br>Connaissant l'entêtement de Mikaël, Dean était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux débat.  
>« Les démons ne se privent pas d'y aller, eux ! » grogna le Général en chef des armées angéliques.<br>« C'est différent, » expliqua Raziel. « Déjà, ils ne viennent pas sur Assiah avec leur corps physique, ils possèdent des humains, et secundo, lorsqu'ils font une invasion, comme ils viennent de le tenter, ils n'envoient pas leurs démons les plus puissants, ni leurs dragons. »  
>« N'empêche que je vous ai bien sauvé la mise sur ce coup-là ! » répartit Mikaël d'un ton boudeur.<br>« Mais tu aurais dû choisir un hôte humain avant d'aller faire le malin sur Assiah... »  
>« C'est trop chiant de trouver un hôte ! Faut demander la permission... » continua l'Archange du feu sur le même ton.<br>« Mais c'est justement ce qui nous différencie des démons, Mikaël... » sourit Uriel. « Nous ne possédons personne contre leur gré. »  
>« N'empêche qu'à une époque, tu te privais pas de courir après Zahikel quand il allait sur Terre... Et je me souviens pas que l'un ou l'autre d'entre vous ait emprunté un corps pour vous servir d'hôte, » ironisa Mikaël.<br>Dean haussa un sourcil interrogatif, tandis que Raziel ignorait l'intervention de Mikaël avec un peu trop d'ostentation :  
>« Pour en revenir aux Limbes, c'est un domaine réservé aux âmes humaines qui nous est interdit à nous, les Anges, à l'exception d'Uriel, l'Ange de la Pénitence, » expliqua-t-il, en désignant son compagnon.<br>Dean interrogea Uriel du regard.  
>« En toute honnêteté, je ne peux pas vous encourager à pénétrer dans un tel lieu... Les êtres vivants n'y sont pas les bienvenus et Enn'Rao, l'Intendant des Limbes, n'accueille pas bien les visiteurs sans invitation. Surtout depuis que le puits des âmes a été forcé, il y a neuf ans, » fit l'Archange brun. « Récupérer toutes les âmes en vadrouille lui a pris un temps fou. »<br>« Et donc, cet... Enro... cet intendant pourrait m'empêcher de retrouver l'âme de Sam ? » intervint Dean.  
>« L'âme de votre frère n'est pas entre les mains d'Enn'Rao, mais il n'en demeure pas moins que ce dernier règne sur les Limbes... Il faudra probablement négocier avec lui votre droit de passage en échange d'un service quelconque, » reprit Uriel d'une voix soucieuse. « La dernière fois, il a accepté de me laisser agir à ma guise, mais je doute que sa générosité s'étende à un simple être humain... »<br>« Existe-t-il un levier pour agir sur cet En'Machin ? » tenta Dean.  
>Les trois Archanges échangèrent un regard, mais Mikaël fut le plus prompt à répondre :<br>« Un bon coup d'épée dans la gueule, non ? »  
>Tout le monde l'ignora.<br>« Ben quoi ? Vous voulez quand même pas qu'il fasse de la _diplomatie_, non ? » ajouta-t-il avec air dégoûté et méprisant.  
>« Parfois, c'est nécessaire, Mikaël... Dean Winchester ne pourra pas prendre d'armes avec lui dans les Limbes et de toutes façons, la force est sans effet sur Enn'Rao, » remarqua Raziel.<br>« Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas prendre d'arme ? » protesta Dean.  
>« Ce n'est pas votre corps physique qui ira dans les Limbes, » expliqua Uriel, « mais votre âme. »<br>« Il pourrait prendre de l'armement angélique, nos armes peuvent maintenir une forme astrale, » fit Mikaël d'un ton sans réplique, comme s'il mettait quiconque au défi de critiquer l'arsenal de l'Ordre des Puissances.  
>Raziel secoua la tête, puis s'adressa directement à Dean :<br>« Sans vouloir vous sous-estimer, la force de votre âme n'est pas suffisante pour supporter une arme angélique sous sa forme astrale... »  
>« Mais le colt ? Ou... cet imperméable ? »<br>« L'imperméable n'est pas un problème. Il protège directement votre anima, donc votre âme. Vous pourrez donc l'emmener pendant le voyage des Limbes. Il vous protégera des ondes spectrales des Goules et vous aidera à vous camoufler, » fit Uriel. « Mais une arme offensive est une toute autre affaire. »  
>« T'es juste trop faible, quoi ! » coupa Mikaël de mauvaise humeur.<br>« L'affaire est sérieuse, Dean Winchester... Vous ne pouvez pas prendre de décision à la légère, » fit Uriel, en regardant Dean dans les yeux. L'aîné des Winchester ne flancha pas. « Je vois... » reprit la voix de l'Archange de la Pénitence. « Vous êtes déterminé. ... Que vous dire sur l'Hadès ? Il est peuplé de Goules, des Anges dont les ailes furent coupées en guise de châtiment. Je vous rassure, nous ne soumettons plus personne à une punition aussi barbare. Ce sont des choses de l'ancien temps, d'avant la Rébellion. Mais bien des Goules demeurent encore dans les Limbes. Elles ont perdu toute raison et cherchent à dévorer toute âme s'éloignant du Creuset. »  
>« Le Creuset ? » interrogea Dean.<br>« Le puits des âmes dont Enn'Rao a la garde, » expliqua Raziel, « là où les âmes des humains décédés sont rassemblées avant leur renaissance. »  
>« Selon toute vraisemblance, l'âme de votre frère ne s'y trouve pas encore puisque je ne l'ai pas encore jugée... Elle doit être en train de lutter pour sa survie au milieu des Goules. Il va falloir vous hâter... »<p>

Uriel présenta une courte dague à Dean. C'était une lame nue sans aucun ornement, sans aucune rune de protection, pas du tout le genre d'arme que le chasseur s'attendait à voir en possession d'un ange.  
>« Je dois mourir, c'est cela ? » demanda-t-il, en interrogeant l'Archange du regard. Il se rappelait la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Mikaël.<br>« Vous le devez. »  
>Dean saisit l'arme avec précaution.<br>« Que dois-je faire pour... » Il ne put achever sa phrase.  
>« Enfoncez la lame dans votre cœur et séparez ainsi votre âme de votre enveloppe charnelle. Nous prendrons soin de votre corps en attendant votre retour... »<br>« Et ne fais pas comme Setsuna ! » rigola Mikaël. « Reviens dans le bon corps. J'ai eu ma dose de nana à forte poitrine ! »  
>Dean l'ignora, bien que la mention de femmes à forte poitrine l'intrigua au plus haut point.<br>« Et ensuite ? » demanda-t-il.  
>« Je vous accompagne le long de l'Yggdrasil, mais pas plus loin. Ensuite, vous devrez faire votre chemin dans l'Hadès jusqu'au Creuset, » indiqua Uriel.<br>« Aurais-je un guide ? Une aide ? »  
>« Nous l'ignorons... » avoua l'Archange aux ailes brunes.<br>« Cela ne dépend pas de nous, » intervint Raziel, qui était resté silencieux. « Le monde d'Hadès est régi par d'autres lois que celles du royaume des Anges. »  
>« Je pourrais peut-être... » commença Mikaël.<br>« Non, » coupa l'ange blond d'une voix ferme. « Le rôle des Anges n'est pas de ressusciter les morts. Si Dean Winchester veut accomplir un miracle, il doit le faire arriver par lui-même. »  
>Mikaël se renfrogna.<br>« Si tu t'ennuies, Mikaël, je peux te donner de la paperasse à remplir ou t'envoyer tester des armes dans les laboratoires des Dominations, » proposa Uriel d'un ton aimable.  
>« J'me barre ! » fit Mikaël en se levant d'un bond. « J'suis sûr que mes gars ont besoin d'une petite dérouillée ! »<br>Un battement d'aile et il disparut.

Uriel se tourna vers Dean.  
>« Êtes-vous prêt ? »<br>Dean se raidit et mobilisa toute sa volonté pour accomplir un geste aussi définitif.  
>« Prenez garde aux ondes spectrales. Gardez bien votre manteau, » recommanda Raziel, ses yeux bleus voilés par l'inquiétude. « Maintenant... »<br>Dean ferma les yeux et, sans une hésitation, enfonça la lame dans son cœur.

* * *

><p>Le titre est un morceau du groupe de post-punk italien Frigidaire Tango (groupe que je recommande vivement par ailleurs)... Si Dean connait ça, je me coupe une main !<p> 


	10. The Sleepwalkers

Et on est parti pour l'Hadès... Dean a vraiment droit à la totale : il visite tout !  
>Merci à Ahé pour ses corrections comme d'habitude...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Sleepwalkers<strong>

Il sentit une explosion de chaleur, suivi d'une sensation d'aspiration. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais ne le put, tant la luminosité était intense. C'était donc ça la fameuse "lumière à la lisière de la Mort" dont il avait tant entendu parler ? Il était aveuglé, mais également sourd, muet et engourdi. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Comment allait-il faire ? Il devait. Il devait absolument.  
>« Que tes oreilles entendent ! … Que tes sens s'éveillent ! … Que tes yeux voient ! … Que ton corps bouge ! »<br>Péniblement, Dean parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Il porta les mains à son visage, puis à ses bras. Il se tata le corps, surpris de lui trouver une consistance familière. On possédait donc le même aspect sous forme d'âme...  
>« Votre âme a bien supporté la séparation d'avec la chair... » retentit la voix d'Uriel à ses côtés.<br>Dean tourna la tête et réussit à focaliser son regard sur l'Archange.  
>« Il y avait un risque ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.<br>« Qui sait ? Les âmes humaines sont une chose mystérieuse pour nous, les Anges, » sourit l'Archange brun. « Mais aucune n'a jamais échappé à mon jugement. Suivez-moi ! »  
>Dean regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait allongé sur un lit dans une pièce au plafond démesurément haut. Les murs étaient étranges et ne semblaient pas fait de pierre ou d'un matériau de construction traditionnelle. Sans perdre une seconde, il se mit sur ses pieds et rattrapa l'Ange qui passait déjà la porte de la pièce.<br>« Où sommes-nous, Uriel ? »  
>« Chez moi. L'une de mes anciennes demeures, le <em>Manoir de l'Arbre de l'Univers<em>. Je n'y viens plus guère ces derniers temps avec toutes les charges qui m'incombent au sein du Grand Conseil... »  
>« Maaaaaaître Urieeeeeeeeeel ! » jaillit une voix perçante et juvénile à l'autre bout du couloir.<br>« Nous sommes attendus avec impatience, on dirait... » poursuivit Uriel, alors que se jetait dans ses bras une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et vêtue d'un uniforme de servante, telle qu'on en voyait dans les anime japonais.  
>« Allons, allons, Doll... Un peu de tenue... Nous avons un visiteur. »<br>« Je suis tellement heureuse, Maître Uriel. Il y a si longtemps que vous ne m'avez pas remonté ! »  
>A ces mots, Dean dévisagea la nouvelle-venue, puis interrogea Uriel d'un air sceptique :<br>« Dites-moi Uriel, c'est votre petite amie ? »  
>Uriel sursauta et la terre gronda brusquement sous leurs pieds.<br>« Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est ma poupée. »  
>« Votre poupée ? » répéta Dean d'un ton perplexe. Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter les paroles de l'Ange.<br>« Je vais préparer le thé, Maître Uriel ! » interrompit la jeune fille, qui sautait d'un pied sur l'autre sans cacher son enthousiasme et son excitation.  
>« Non, Doll, je suis navré, » répondit Uriel. « Nous n'aurons pas le temps de prendre le thé ensemble aujourd'hui. »<br>La jeune fille eut un air triste, mais qui ne dura guère :  
>« Bien entendu, Maître Uriel ! Qui est cette personne ? Une âme élue pour les armées angéliques ? »<br>« Non. Tout du moins, pas encore... Voici Dean Winchester, ma petite Doll. Il part à la recherche de l'âme de son frère. »  
>« Dans le Creuset ? Mais Enn'Rao ne voudra jamais la laiss... » s'étonna-t-elle.<br>Uriel secoua la tête.  
>« Non, elle n'est pas encore dans le Creuset. C'est une âme décédée il y a deux jours terrestre à peine... As-tu remarqué quelque chose du côté des goules ? »<br>« Non, Maître Uriel. Elles sont agitées comme toujours, mais rien ne sortant de l'ordinaire... »  
>« Merci, ma petite Doll, » sourit l'Archange en lui caressant la tête.<p>

Puis, Uriel se dirigea vers un mur dont les pans s'ouvrirent devant lui à la grande surprise de Dean. Une douce lumière verte et dorée pénétra dans le couloir.  
>« Ne touchez pas l'eau... » recommanda Uriel, alors que Dean découvrait le panorama.<br>Ils se trouvaient au cœur d'un arbre gigantesque au beau milieu d'un lac, entouré de forêts touffues. Sur un geste de l'Archange de la Terre, les racines s'étendirent jusqu'à la terre ferme à quelques mètres de là.  
>« D'ici, vous pouvez rejoindre les Limbes, Dean Winchester. Je ne peux pas vous accompagner plus loin. Soyez vigilant car vous êtes réduit à vos propres moyens, à présent. Dirigez-vous dans cette direction, la demeure d'Enn'Rao s'y trouve. »<br>« Merci, Uriel. »  
>« Rappelez-vous, mon ami... Sept jours. Pas une heure de plus... Et le temps ici ne s'écoule pas de manière identique à celui d'Assiah. Vous aurez des moments de fatigue qui dureront bien plus longtemps qu'une simple nuit de sommeil... »<br>« Je serai vigilant. »  
>« Bonne chance, Dean Winchester. Je souhaite que nous nous rencontrions à nouveau... » fit Uriel avec son sourire mélancolique. « …avant l'heure de votre jugement. »<p>

Dean s'éloigna de la demeure arboriforme d'Uriel et pénétra sans une hésitation dans la forêt qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Cela lui faisait étrange d'être seul à nouveau, sans un ange braillard et bouillonnant à ses côtés. Pas que Mikaël lui manqua réellement, mais en à peine deux jours, il s'était habitué à l'avoir à proximité. Malgré son caractère explosif et sa nature instable, l'Archange du feu était remarquablement loyal et puissant et Dean comprenait pourquoi la hiérarchie angélique tenait à lui et lui passait la plupart de ses caprices.  
>Il était le général en chef des armés, mais plus que tout, le symbole rayonnant de la lutte contre les Enfers. Il se remémora ce que Babiel lui avait dit à ce propos :<br>_J'ai entendu dire que les humains croient que le feu est l'apanage des Enfers, qu'ils ont des expressions comme "brûler ou rôtir en Enfer". Mais le feu, c'est le soleil, la chaleur et la purification. Une force qui peut être incontrôlable et dangereuse, mais qui est aussi nécessaire à la vie que les trois autres éléments. Les Enfers sont l'antithèse même de la vie, c'est un monde glacé où même la fournaise de Mikaël ne peut rien. Là où Mikaël apporte la chaleur d'un monde habitable, Lucifer déploie ses doigts froids et glaciales._  
>Dean secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se lamenter sur sa solitude. Il avait du pain sur la planche.<p>

Uriel n'avait pas été très disert sur les épreuves qui l'attendaient dans l'Hadès, parlant uniquement des goules qui s'attaquaient à toute âme vagabonde, à plus forte raison si cette dernière n'avait pas d'ange-gardien, autant dire : lui. Il savait que l'imperméable en cuir camouflait quelque peu sa présence, tout en le protégeant des ondes spectrales des goules, mais cela ne suffirait certainement pas à lui éviter toute rencontre inopportune. Difficulté supplémentaire, il n'avait pas d'armes, pas même le Colt. Dean s'était donc rabattu sur une branche d'arbre morte bien dure.

La première goule qui s'attaqua à lui était lente et massive, elle sortit de terre à quelque mètres de lui et avança dans sa direction d'un pas lourd, les bras levés. Dean la contourna d'un geste vif et la fit tomber d'un tacle, puis il abattit la branche sur la tête de la goule. Elle se redressa au moment où Dean glissait la branche sous son cou afin de l'étrangler. Il y eut un gargouillis atroce et la goule retomba à terre. Il n'était pas complètement sûr de lui avoir réglé son compte. Ce n'était pas une créature vivante, elle ne pouvait certainement pas être neutralisée aussi facilement. Il s'éloigna donc à petites foulées de la créature, en espérant qu'elle serait hors-service assez longtemps pour qu'il quitte les environs.  
>Dean se sentait nerveux, comme c'était souvent le cas quand il se sentait observé. Il devait y avoir des goules en grand nombre dans les environs. Il en neutralisa une demi-douzaine au cours de la "journée". Mais pouvait-on vraiment parler de journée ? Il n'y avait ni ciel, ni soleil, et pourtant il y avait de la lumière. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de nuit non plus, il commençait à ressentir la fatigue. Mais où dormir ? Et surtout comment garder conscience de l'écoulement temporel dans les Limbes ? Uriel l'avait mis en garde à ce propos. Mais il devait pourtant dormir un peu s'il ne voulait pas s'effondrer. Après de longues recherches, il finit par trouver un arbre dont les vastes branches formaient une sorte de plateforme à quelques mètres du sol. Sans attendre, il se coucha, son imperméable drapé autour de lui comme une couverture. La sensation d'être observé était plus forte que jamais, mais Dean n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire avec. De fait, il dormit mal, et sans doute peu, mais aucune créature ne l'attaqua pendant son repos. Il ne s'attarda pas et repartit dans la direction de la demeure d'Enn'Rao. Selon Uriel, l'âme de Sam devait traîner aux environs, attirée par la concentration d'anima. Dean n'arrivait toujours pas bien à saisir le concept d'anima, hormis qu'il s'agissait du seul pouvoir que posséderait les âmes.<p>

Il marchait toujours quand il aperçut une silhouette humaine au loin. La première figure humaine qu'il rencontrait dans ces lieux inhospitaliers. Elle était distinctement féminine et n'avait pas l'air d'errer au hasard comme le faisaient les goules. Dean pressa le pas. Peut-être pourrait-elle le renseigner ?  
>Mais plus il s'approchait, plus la personne lui disait quelque chose. Était-ce quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà rencontré ? Ce fut elle qui se tourna vers lui et lui adressa la première la parole :<br>« Dean Winchester. Je ne peux pas dire que c'est une surprise de te voir ici. Notre Seigneur a fini par te châtier comme l'impie que tu es ! Et a enfin mis un terme à ta misérable et indigne existence ! » retentit sa voix froide et méprisante.  
>« Sue-Ann... Sue-Ann Le Grange ! » balbutia Dean, en reconnaissant la femme du prêcheur qui lui avait sauvé la vie.<br>« Quand je pense à la bonté que nous avons eu pour toi... Cela valait-il tant la peine de rester en vie au profit de notre petite Layla ? Tu te croyais plus méritant qu'elle, toi qui n'es qu'un suppôt de Satan !? »  
>« Qu'est-ce que vous faites... »<br>« Tu sais ce qu'elle est devenue notre petite Layla ? Tu veux que je te raconte comment la tumeur a peu à peu grignoté son cerveau ? Tu crois peut-être qu'elle t'a pardonné ? »  
>« Fermez-la, vieille folle ! » s'écria Dean, furieux. Les paroles de Sue-Ann touchaient un de ses points sensibles.<br>« Je suis plus puissante que toi, ici... » fit la femme, en saisissant une hache qui semblait ne sortir de nulle part. « Et je ne suis pas toute seule... Venez par ici vous autres ! »  
>A son appel, deux figures sortirent des fourrés. Dean reconnut immédiatement l'oncle et la tante d'Emily qui avait cherché à les sacrifier, lui et leur propre nièce, à un dieu païen venu de Scandinavie. L'homme tenait une faux et la femme une sorte de serpe coupante, la réplique exacte de la serpe qui tenait lieu de bras à l'épouvantail.<br>« Woh, woh, woh ! » fit Dean en reculant de trois pas. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce carnaval ? »  
>Il fit demi-tour et commença à s'enfuir. Il pouvait sans doute s'occuper d'un adversaire, mais trois en même temps, surtout armés d'objets tranchants, c'était au-dessus de ses capacités. Il allait devoir s'arranger pour les séparer.<p>

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt et tenta de mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et ses poursuivants, le temps de mettre un plan au point. La chance lui sourit car seuls la tante et l'oncle d'Emily pénétrèrent à sa suite dans le bois. Sue-Ann avait dû rester en arrière pour lui couper toute chance de les contourner. Il revint silencieusement à l'orée de la forêt et saisit une grosse pierre aux bords tranchants. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'affronter qui que ce soit, mais il n'allait pas non plus se laisser retarder. La survie de Sam en dépendait.  
>Sue-Ann était attentive, mais ne semblait pas l'avoir repéré. Elle tenait toujours une hache à couper le bois dans la main. Normalement, une femme aussi fragile d'aspect n'aurait pas pu porter un outil aussi lourd, mais le poids n'avait pas l'air de la gêner. Dean s'appuya contre l'arbre derrière lequel il était camouflé. Fallait-il en conclure que les âmes étaient bien plus fortes que les corps physiques dans les Limbes ? Cette règle s'appliquait-elle également à lui ? La pierre pesait lourdement dans sa main, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion de poids...<br>Il devait juste imaginer que la pierre ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une balle de base-ball. Il se concentra sur cette pensée et fit sauter la pierre à plusieurs reprises dans sa main. Oui, le poids s'était ajusté... Et maintenant, il fallait la rendre aussi tranchante qu'un couteau. Il rouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur Sue-Ann, attendant le moment où elle serait à sa portée. La pierre siffla dans l'air quand il la lança de toutes ses forces. La femme n'eut que le temps de se retourner avant que le projectile ne la décapite d'un coup. Son corps se décomposa comme un sac de ciment. Dean s'approcha, mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu atteindre son cadavre, il avait totalement disparu, absorbé par la terre en même temps que son arme.

Dean hésita à régler le compte des deux autres, puis y renonça. Certes, il courait le risque qu'ils l'attaquent en traître plus tard, mais il préférait aller de l'avant et chercher l'âme de Sam. Il s'éloigna du bois et arpenta bientôt une zone encore plus inhospitalière, assez désertique, où il était plus difficile de se cacher. De temps à autres, il se penchait pour ramasser une pierre d'une taille adaptée au lancé, et la stockait dans les poches de son imperméable en prévision de combats à venir. Mais rien ne venait. A chaque fois qu'il se retournait, il ne voyait aucune trace des oncle et tante d'Emily. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter. Il n'imaginait pas qu'ils aient pu abandonné la poursuite, ni qu'ils aient définitivement perdu sa trace. Étrange...  
>Il marchait depuis approximativement une quarantaine de minutes, quand il aperçut deux silhouettes venir sur sa gauche. Dean sortit une pierre de sa poche.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors là, c'est carrément du Van der Graaf Generator ! Impossible que Dean écoute du Prog ! (oui, j'y vais fort, là...)<p> 


End file.
